Once Upon A Castle
by 3detectives1writer
Summary: When Castle and Beckett catch an odd case, Castle finds a story book that leads them to Storybrooke. Set in Season 3 Castle and Season 4 of OUAT. (Fic cover edited by myself)
1. The Joys of Work

**A/N: As promised, this is the first story my lovely sister requested. This will be a crossover fic, but I won't change it until it actually crosses over. I like keeping you guys in suspense after all. This chapter is pretty short and doesn't give much away, but it's a start. I'm not to sure about this one, but I hope it's okay. This is set in season 3 somewhere before the shooting and after the first few episodes. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update soon!**

**Update 4/18/16: Story re-uploaded with edits.**

**Chapter 1**

The familiar buzz of energy floated through the precinct, with business running as usual. In reality, it was a slow day for Detective Kate Beckett, only a mountain of paperwork to keep her occupied. Detectives Ryan and Esposito were busy procrastinating and socializing, but she didn't mind so long as they got their work done.

Her usual companion was not there to annoy her today. After all, Richard Castle did have a real job and obligations to fulfill. He bombarded her with texts during his breaks, ranging from stupidly funny videos to reminders that she can call him away for a case.

Because of this, the day wasn't so bad. She did miss him making coffee for her, only because it tasted better. Not because it was their thing and always made her smile. Definitely only for the taste.

Anyway, she continued to work at shrinking the pile, her pen scratching her signature in the appropriate place. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration as she scanned the document, brushing a strand of her brown locks behind her ear. She wasn't sneaking the occasional glances at her phone at all. She definitely didn't stare at his usual chair either.

She missed him.

There, she admitted it. Despite him driving her crazy, she enjoyed his company and valued his input. In this case, he would normally make paperwork more bearable.

She won't call him. She's done paperwork before without him, for many years in fact. She can handle it and spend the evening with a good book, hot bath, and a nice glass of wine.

She politely reminded Ryposito about the paperwork yet to be done and interrupted their lively debate over video games. They grumbled and continued their discussion while working. Returning to the task in front of her with a sigh, Kate continued her mundane work, waiting for a murder to pull her away.

(~)

"Thanks for coming out," Richard Castle said, flashing a dazzling smile that caused the woman in front of him to giggle and blush before walking off. This, as well as other similar lines, has been a repeated mantra for him in the past few hours. Always the same smile, same charm, and same women to impress. To be fair, there were some fans who actually came for his books, and for them, it wasn't really an act, but most of them were shallow and only cared for gaining the attention of the attractive author. Which would then lead to an invitation to his bed.

He used to love these book signings.

He loved the attention and being able to meet his fans and see that his works have impacted people. The latter remained unchanged, but he hated how these events became so predictable. It was always the same long hours, the same fake persona, the same people.

That's why he was glad Kate Beckett crashed his party.

She was something new in his repetitive life, and working with her was way more fun. He loved bonding with his precinct family, a place where he truly felt important and that he belonged.

And Beckett...well, there was something there. They were friends, maybe even best friends. He did like her, which was why he had asked her to the Hamptons last summer. But Demming had been there, leading to a summer spent with his ex-wife. However, that did nothing to obliterate his feelings for Beckett; it merely tucked them away to be dealt with later.

Speaking of his ex-wife, she was currently glaring at him. Oh, right, the signing. He flashed another dazzling smile as the next fan approached the table. Only a few more hours to go...

(~)

The line had decreased drastically a couple of hours later. By that time, he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get home and spend some time with his family, maybe even call Beckett.

As if on cue, his phone rang. All his exhaustion seemed to melt away. It was Beckett, and whether she was calling to say hi or for a murder, it didn't matter. He was just happy to hear from her.

Murder it was.

He glanced at Gina and Paula for permission before shrugging on his coat. He scribbled the address onto a napkin from lunch despite his cramping hand and waved goodbye to everyone there as he ended the call. The air was chilly, causing him to shiver as he hailed a cab. Coffee was definitely in order.

He mused over his thoughts as the cab drove to his normal coffee shop.

The most recent game downloaded onto his phone kept him occupied. A scrap of paper caught his eye when it fell out of his pocket, but he thought nothing of it. After all, there was a case to investigate.


	2. The Mysterious Door

**A/N: I am honestly not sure about this one. It's just case details, so it's a short chapter. I promise it'll get better and more interesting after this, so just bear with me. I am now setting my update days on either Fridays or Saturdays, but if I don't update on those days, I'll try to update on the following Wednesday. School is pretty hectic right now, so please forgive me if I don't update frequently. I'll do my best because I am really excited to get to the fun part. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks again for the lovely reviews and for giving this story a chance!**

**Chapter 2**

The duo walked towards the apartment building in comfortable silence, sipping their warm coffees to fight off the chill of the evening air. They briefly engaged in small talk about the usual family and work – namely, his daughter and latest book. A small smile grazed Beckett's face, partially due to the good coffee and company.

They finally reached the crime scene, and Beckett immediately entered into detective mode. Castle briefly noticed the unique front door of apartment number 205, with black cursive phrases written on a yellow background, before following Beckett inside.

The apartment itself was tastefully decorated in dark colors and well kept. Not many personal items like photographs were present, suggesting whoever owned the apartment kept to themselves and probably lived alone.

Large windows in the living room offered a beautiful view of the city.

The victim was by the coffee table in said living room. Her honey curls, paired with striking blue eyes, gave her an almost angelic aura.

"What've we got, Lanie?" Beckett asked, already doing her own scan of the apartment.

"Kimberly Logan, 19. Time of death is somewhere between 3 and 5 PM today. Cause of death seems to be asphyxiation," Lanie replied, looking up from her clipboard.

"Any idea what caused the asphyxiation?" Beckett asked.

"There're no abrasions around the neck and no puncture wounds, so I'll have to get her back to the lab to give you a more thorough COD."

"Thanks, Lanie," Beckett turned just as Esposito and Ryan walked up.

"A neighbor named Miles Peterson, art student, found her around 6. He and Kimberly were friends, and he came to see if she was up for a movie after he got back from school. He said Kim typically kept to herself and didn't have many friends, but she did have a boyfriend named Henry Lance. Kim moved to the city a few months ago from Boston and didn't mention any family to Miles."

"Okay, Ryan, check the surveillance cameras to see if anyone went into the apartment around our time of death window. Esposito, see if any of the neighbors remembers seeing anyone visit Kimberly or witness her arguing with someone. Castle and I will talk to Lance. Maybe he knew of any problems Kim was having that could've gotten her killed."

"You got it, Boss," they both said before turning to their tasks.

Beckett was about to say something to Castle when she noticed he wasn't beside her. She scanned the room and found him in the office.

"What are you doing?" she asked after watching him look through the room for a moment. She startled him a little, but he quickly recovered.

"The painting is slightly off-centered," he said, pointing to the one he was talking about.

"And?"

"And why would a woman, whose apartment is immaculate, have a painting not perfectly-aligned with the others?" he pointed out.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's hiding something?" he suggested, carefully moving the painting with his glove-cladded hands.

At first, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary and was about to put the painting back dejectedly when he noticed a slight difference in the wall. He carefully carved the outline out with a letter opener on the desk to reveal a safe.

"Not bad. Now, we just need to figure out the combination. Maybe Lance knows. CSU can take it from here until we find out more about the safe. For now, let's head back to the precinct," Beckett said.

"Right," Castle replied, carefully setting down the painting and taking his coffee mug. The duo soon headed back to the precinct in Beckett's car with Castle annoying her by constantly changing the radio station.

Just another normal day, another ordinary case…


	3. A Typical Case

**A/N: Originally I had planned to update over my Thanksgiving break, but alas I was busy. But, as promised, I will update today (Wednesday). I will try to update Friday or Saturday, but if not, expect another update on Wednesday. I'm sorry for all these short chapters, but I have to get through case details and build up to the crossover part. I promise after it crosses over that chapters will be longer because I'll have more to work with. Just wait a little more guys! ****This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Hannah, who went through surgeries these past few days. Feel better soon, Sis!**

**Chapter 3**

Henry Lance looked younger than his 22 years with a baby face and soft brown hair swept over his forehead. The boy's light brown eyes followed Beckett as she sat across from him in the conference room with Castle closely behind.

Lance wore a suit and tie, reminding her of a little kid trying on his dad's suit.

"Mr. Lance, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. This is my partner, Mr. Castle," Beckett introduced, looking down at her leather folder.

"Is this about Kim?" He asked nervously.

The duo looked at him, surprised. Beckett wrote a brief notation of Lance's reaction.

"You knew your girlfriend was murdered?" she asked.

"No…I wasn't sure. I had the suspicion when they picked me up at my work…" Lance said, grief and dread filling his eyes.

"Do you know of anyone who might've wanted to hurt her? Something she was involved in?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know any names, but I have noticed that something was bothering her. I tried to ask her about it, but she kept shrugging it off…And now, she's dead…" he said, looking down at his hands.

"How long have you two been dating?" Castle asked.

"About a year. We met in Boston and moved here about five months ago. She insisted on having her own place, so I bought an apartment in Chelsea. She was supposed to come over tonight after my shift…"Lance trailed off and paused, as if to take a moment to keep it together.

"Mr. Lance, I have to ask, where were you between 3 and 5 PM today?" Beckett asked after making more notations.

"I was at my job, working my shift," he answered, fiddling with his tie. Beckett made a note to have one of the boys check his alibi just in case.

"One last question. Did you see anyone suspicious hanging around Kim? Any suspicious phone calls, maybe from a blocked number? That sort of thing?" Beckett asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, she was getting phone calls at odd hours. She always seemed upset after each call but shrugged it off…"

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Lance. We'll call you if we need anything else," Beckett concluded.

"Of course. Anything you need," Lance stood, shaking both their hands.

(~)

A fresh cup of coffee in her blue ceramic mug was placed beside her, followed by her writer sitting in the seat beside her desk. She offered him a small smile as a thanks before focusing on the murder board again.

"Go ahead."

"Hmm?"

"I know you're dying to spout out ridiculous theories. Go ahead."

"A young beautiful girl killed in her apartment. No entry wounds, no puncture wounds, no signs of strangulation, yet her cause of death was asphyxiation… Poison is a reasonable option, but there's no foaming around the mouth… Could be suffocation through a pillow or cloth, but CSU didn't find anything like that, which ruled that out. So my theory is narrowed down to CIA operatives or ninjas suffocating her through some new technique that leaves her looking perfectly normal, or….magic," Castle concluded.

"Magic? Really?" Beckett said, raising an eyebrow. Castle shrugged.

"Could be. Maybe Kim knew too much about someone with magic and was killed for it. It would explain why we found no signs of the usual methods of asphyxiation."

"No, there is a completely logical reason behind her murder that does not include magical properties. We just haven't found it yet…" Beckett trailed off, sipping her coffee and staring at the board again.

Her phone rang a moment later.

"It's Lanie. She's got something for us. And it won't be anything that has to do with magic," Beckett said with a smile, getting up and putting on her coat.

"We'll see," Castle smiled, following her to the elevator.

There's definitely going to be a perfectly logical explanation for everything. After all, there's no such thing as magic….


	4. Something Doesn't Add Up

**A/N: Wow, an update on a Saturday? What a surprise! Anyway, I should've said this earlier, but I apologize for any errors, grammatical or factual. I'm doing my best, so if there's anything I didn't write factually, feel free to point it out. Anyway, just a bit more case details before the crossover! Enjoy and hang in there!**

**Chapter 4**

"What've you got for me, Lanie?" Beckett greeted as she entered the morgue, Castle following behind her.

"Hello to you too, Kate," Lanie replied, walking away from her desk towards the table where Kimberly Logan was. The young girl looked angelic even in death, almost as if she was sleeping peacefully. She reminded Castle of his own daughter which made him a little uncomfortable. He'll text Alexis later to ease his mind.

"I finally have a cause of death. It was a heart attack," Lanie reported.

"What could've caused a heart attack?" Beckett asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Could she have been poisoned?" Castle added.

"That's where it gets weird. There were no puncture wounds on her body, no toxins in her blood stream. I examined the contents in her stomach, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Same thing for her lungs. She was in perfect health when she died," Lanie said.

"So she just had a heart attack for no reason?" Beckett asked.

"Looks like it. I tried to run paternity and maternity tests to see if any conditions ran in her family, but nothing came up," Lanie shrugged.

"Okay… I'll have the boys run financials and any calls she made. Maybe she contacted a relative that you can use to check family history. There has to be an explanation as to why a 19 year old girl had a heart attack…" Beckett trailed off, texting the boys her instructions.

"There's something else. CSU found a broken necklace in the apartment. I'm running tests to see if I can figure out who it belongs to."

"Thanks, Lanie," Beckett said.

"I'll let you know if I find anything else," Lanie said, concluding her report.

(~)

"A young girl dying of a heart attack with no clear cause of said heart attack…are you sure this is still a murder?" Castle asked as they drove back to the precinct.

"The person Lance mentioned and the hidden safe suggested something fishy was going on, but as for murder…I don't know. It could've been just a coincidence," Beckett replied, troubled by the information.

"There are no coincidences in murder investigations," Castle pointed out.

"Maybe her financials and cell phone records can shed some light," Beckett averted, focusing her attention on the road after swatting his hand away from the radio.

(~)

Half an hour later, they arrived back at the precinct. Esposito was the first to approach them.

"Lance's alibi checks out. His boss said he was busy waiting tables between our TOD window. None of the neighbors remembered seeing anyone enter or leave her apartment today," Esposito said.

"Did you run up financials and cell phone records yet?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, Ryan did. There was nothing unusual in her financials except for one thing. Her financials go back about 30 years."

"30 years? How's that possible? She's only 19…" Beckett asked, even more puzzled.

"I don't know, but that's what it says. The same for her cell phone records. But besides that, there were several incoming calls from a blocked number for the past 3 years, more frequently these past couple of months."

"That corresponds with Lance's report of suspicious calls… How's Ryan doing with surveillance?" Beckett asked.

"He's still combing through footage to see if anything pops up. Tech's trying to see if they can get anything out of the blocked number, but it's a long shot."

"Did you find anything that could be connected to a relative?" she asked.

"Not yet. It's almost like she has none."

"Keep digging. If you find anyone that could be related to her, let Lanie know."

"You got it, Boss," Esposito said, going to do his task.

(~)

Castle and Beckett both added the new information to the murder board before leaning against her desk to examine it. Their now cold coffee mugs sat untouched on her desk.

"It doesn't make any sense," Beckett finally said, her eyes still locked on the board.

"Our vic dies of a heart attack yet there are no signs as to what caused it. Financials and cell phone records date back to 30 years ago, but she's only 19. There's no trace of family in the system, and the only thing we have to go on is a broken locket and a blocked number…" Castle recapped, his mind going a million miles an hour trying to form a theory.

"And no one entered or left the apartment besides Lance in the morning and Kimberly throughout the day…" Beckett added.

"You sure? Maybe someone snuck by or…" Beckett shook her head.

"No, Ryan checked it twice. Just those two all day. Crazy theories are looking pretty good right now…"

Castle was quiet for a long moment, as if deep in thought before saying, "No, I've got nothing." Beckett sighed and stood.

"I think we should call it a night. There's nothing more we can do right now."

"Walk you out?" he offered, getting her coat.

She nodded and slipped into her coat, dismissing the boys. After grabbing her things, she walked towards the elevator with Castle quietly, musing over the details of the case.

Maybe tomorrow they'll find an answer that makes sense…


	5. The Locket

**A/N: I know I'm a day late, but I couldn't finish this in time for the Saturday deadline. It's finals week for me and thanks to the wonderful gift of exemptions, I only have to take 2 exams. Maybe I'll get 2-3 updates in this week, but it depends on how much free time I have. Anyway, next chapter is going to be the big reveal on what it crossover with (if you haven't guessed It by now)! I'm not really sure about this chapter, but it's a progression filler of case details. After next chapter, there will be (hopefully) longer chapters and more character development. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Chapter 5**

The silence of the apartment followed her as she entered her apartment. It was just as she left it: neat, cold, and empty. She almost wished she had taken up Castle's offer to stay for dinner when she dropped him off, but she had insisted on being alone tonight. She went through the motions of her nightly routine, lost in thought.

She took a moment to stare at the photo of her parents on her jewelry box. The memory of the moment captured by the years-old photograph coaxed a ghost of a smile from her lips. She reminisced briefly before opening the box. Her father's watch was gently placed in its usual spot, and her mother's ring found its way into her hand. She toyed with the small silver ring with a single dark stone, her thoughts bittersweet before it too found its usual spot. She never did get the chance to ask the story behind the unusual choice of ring…

Kate dozed off after she finished her routine, but her thoughts fought against the lull of sleep. Eventually, she stared at the ceiling, as if it would provide the answers she needed.

She sighed and got up, finally giving up on sleep. Her stomach made its presence know, reminding her of the lack of food since lunch. Maybe a snack would help.

A scrap of paper fluttered off her nightstand. Curious, she turned on the lamp and picked it up.

A small smile appeared on her face as she recognized what it was. Castle had a habit of doodling on her sticky notes when he wasn't playing some ridiculous game on his phone or annoying her. She scolded him for wasting her supplies but actually didn't mind it so much. It was just one of his many little quirks that grew on her. This one in particular were stick figures of Ryan and Esposito arguing over who gets the last donut.

Maybe she should call him… No. That would be approaching their carefully constructed line between them. But he did tell her she could call him any time after the nightmares…

Okay, she won't call him. She'll just shoot him a text. That way, she won't wake him up in case he's asleep. Just a totally platonic text to a friend…at 2 in the morning…

She unlocked her phone and found his contact, her thumbs poised and ready to type. She hesitated, debating on what she should say.

Before she had the chance to type a single letter, an incoming text startled her. It was from Castle…

_Kate? I'm bored… :(_

**So you decided to text me? What if I had been asleep?**

_I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll just leave you alone…_

Kate chuckled softly. **Relax, I was awake. You're so easy…**

_Meanie. :( Case bothering you too?_

**Yeah… Any crazy theories yet?**

_No. I've just been playing Angry Birds for the past hour._

They continued the conversation via text for a few more minutes before he called her. They originally talked about the case, trying to build theory together as they often did, but then the conversation moved to anything and everything. Well, everything but the forbidden topic that was _**them**_.

That line of conversation was never approached by either of them for fear of breaking the careful balancing act that was their relationship. They danced around each other on thin ice. One wrong step, and everything could fall apart.

His husky voice slowly lured her into sleep's embrace. Rick called her name a few times, a small smile forming on his face upon realizing that she'd fallen asleep. He gently placed his phone on his nightstand after ending the call and settled in his bed again, closing his eyes. He knew they won't discuss this tomorrow - actually, later this morning - but at least they had another moment he could file away to remember later. It was just how they worked, and he was okay with it…for now.

(~)

Beckett's alarm went off a few hours later, violently ripping her away from a wonderful dream with its excruciating blare. Right, work. Case.

She grumpily got ready for work and headed to the precinct once she was ready. Her mood instantly shifted when Castle offered her a large mug of coffee. She offered a smile, hidden by the cup as a thank you, and took a long sip of the delicious source of caffeine. He nodded in response before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yo, Beckett, we might've just gotten a break," Esposito called from his desk, ending the moment.

"What did you find?" she asked, going back to business mode.

"Remember that locket she had? It had an inscription on it that Lanie was able to figure out," Esposito reported, handing her a blown up picture of the locket with a written clarification of the inscription. It read:

My heart was yours from the moment we met. –Asher

"The inscription seems very personal, and the locket looks old. Could it have belonged to a relative?" Beckett asked.

Esposito shook his head, "There's a faded picture inside of it. Tech was only able to identify Kimberly Logan in the picture. It's hers."

Finally, a lead to go on. Beckett added the details about the locket to the murder board.

"Could Kimberly be cheating on Henry with this mysterious Asher?" Castle asked.

"That would explain the phone calls and why she was acting weird," Becket replied.

"Maybe Henry found out," Castle said.

"The only thing that doesn't fit is how did he kill her? He doesn't strike me as a criminal mastermind," Beckett asked.

"I think I might have the answer to that. You know that neighbor, Miles Peterson? Turns out his brother is a med student at NYU. Henry works with him at the restaurant and lives in the same building with him. He could've easily gotten an untraceable substance to kill Kim," Ryan piped in.

"And his alibi fell apart. Henry took a 30 minute break between 3:30 and 4 PM yesterday," Esposito added.

"That's right in our time window and plenty of time to go to the apartment to kill Kimberly. Let's go pick him up," Beckett said.

Finally, a break in the case, and it had nothing to do with magic…


	6. The Scrap of Paper

**Chapter 6**

There was a shift to another familiar dance, one where they fell into the roles of good cop and bad cop respectively. Beckett always played Bad Cop, aggressive and persistent to get their suspect to reveal crucial pieces of information or confessions. Castle was Good Cop, the calming voice stating facts, a good contrast that worked well for both of them.

In this case, their dance fell upon Henry Lance. The young boy was a nervous mess in his seat, as if already knowing of the inevitable.

"You lied to me, Mr. Lance," Beckett started as soon as Castle was seated. "What?" the boy asked nervously.

"According to your friend, Christie Sanders, you left work at 3:30 and didn't come back until 4," Castle stated, looking down at Beckett's notes.

"Okay…I might've lied about work…but that doesn't mean I killed her!" Lance admitted, his voice rising.

"Then what were you doing for 30 minutes? Taking a long walk?" Beckett asked, pausing from pacing to look at Lance.

He hesitated answering.

"We found this in your locker at work. Care to explain?" Castle asked, pushing the sealed evidence bad with an empty medicine bottle inside.

"That's not mine," Lance said, eyeing the bottle in confusion.

"We know. It belongs to the hospital your friend, Charlie Peterson, works at. He said you came to see him and noticed a bottle missing from the supply as he took inventory," Beckett added.

"I didn't take it! I haven't seen Charlie since our Call of Duty game last week!" Lance insisted.

"Not according to the security cameras in the hospital. It shows you talking to Charlie right around the time he said you visited him, and the cameras weren't tampered with," Beckett said, slapping the photograph in front of Lance.

Lance looked down at the photo, stuttering out phrase along the lines of insisting he was innocent and that it wasn't him in the photograph.

"Who's Asher?" Beckett asked next.

"I don't know an Asher," Lance said, the change of subject surprising him.

"Really? You don't know the man who gave her the locket?" Beckett asked.

"What locket? What are you talking about?" Lance asked, even more confused than before.

"We found a broken locket in her apartment. We were only able to identify her in the picture inside, but the locket was from someone named Asher," Castle reported, showing Lance the enlarged photo of the locket's inscription.

Lance looked down at the locket, confusion etched in his face. This looked familiar…no, it felt familiar. Why? He's never seen it before today…right?

"Did you find out who Asher was? Did you find out she was cheating on you? Is that why you killed her?" Beckett asked, snapping Lance out of his inner turmoil.

"What? No!" Lance protested.

Beckett continued to bombard him with questions, hoping to get him riled up enough to confess something. Lance unfortunately gave up fighting back.

"I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer."

(~)

Beckett closed the door to the observation room.

"Surveillance caught Lance going into her apartment in the time he took his break," Ryan informed her, handing over the file.

"He's lawyered up, but we've got enough to book him," Beckett replied, looking down at the file before closing it.

Castle remained silent, deep in thought as he looked at Lance through the mirror.

"What?" Beckett asked, noticing his silence.

"The only thing that bugs me is how did he do it? There were no unknown substances in her body, and she didn't consume anything in the hours of her supposed death," he said, looking at her.

"Lanie said the substance in the bottle was usually untraceable in most autopsies. It's known to cause a heart attack that looks like natural causes," Beckett answered him.

"But there were no puncture marks on her body. How did he do it?" he asked again.

Beckett had no answer for that, confusion etched in her face again. She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Castle's pocket. "What's that?" she asked. He looked down and pulled out the paper.

"It's nothing important. Just something I've had in my pocket…"

"What?" she asked again, noticing that he'd trailed off.

"I've seen this before," he simply said, heading out of the observation room.

"Where? Castle, you're not making any sense," Beckett asked, following him out and noticing he was going through the evidence box from Kimberly's apartment.

He ignored her and kept searching, pulling out what he was looking for moments later. It was a similarly-ripped piece of stationary with a gold trim. He got the tweezers from one of her drawers and pulled the paper out of the bag before aligning his piece with it. It was a perfect match.

"How is that possible? Were you tampering with evidence again?" Beckett asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I found my half in my pocket on my way to the crime scene," he said, studying the scribbles on the joined halves.

"Are those?"

"Numbers, yes. And I think I know what they're for."

(~)

"How do you know this will work? It could just be a random string of numbers," Beckett asked as she followed Castle through Kimberly's apartment.

"I have a gut feeling that I'm right, and my gut is never wrong," Castle replied, moving the painting in her office. Beckett gave him one of her infamous looks. "Okay, it's occasionally wrong, but it's not this time," he insisted. Beckett continued giving him the look. "Look, can we try it at least? If it's just a random string of numbers, then we can leave," Castle asked.

Beckett waved her hand as if to say get on with it. Castle offered her a grateful smile before entering the numbers into the safe. _1983_.

Nothing happened. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He thought for sure that he was right…

Beckett was just about to say they should leave when the lock clicked. Castle glanced at her for a moment before pulling the handle of the safe. It opened.

He made sure his gloves were on securely before he reached inside, pulling out the contents.

It was a…book. A large leather brown book with the pages laced inside. It looked old, the pages starting to yellow. The title was etched in gold on the cover, reading _Once Upon a Time_. He turned it to inspect the spine but couldn't quite make out the words.

"What was she doing hiding a book in a safe?" Beckett asked. Castle had opened to the first page, and something fell and fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and examined it.

"I don't know, but I think I know where we might find some answers," he said, holding out the object to her.

It was a postcard with the phrase _**Broken**_written in neat cursive. On the other side showed their destination, the key to their investigation, and eventually the revealer of secrets.

**Storybrooke, Maine.**


	7. Welcome to Storybrooke

**A/N: Now that the crossover is clear to everyone, the real fun begins. Chapters will (hopefully) be longer. A quick note that large chunks of text in italics will usually be either Castle reading from the storybook or a flashback. Anyway, that's it for me. Happy New Year and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_ A terrible scream echoed throughout the small cottage, fading into the roar of the storm. A young girl rushed into the master bedroom, hands full of towels. The lady of the house was on the bed, clutching her husband's hand tightly as she recovered from her recent push. The doctor aided her in her delivery while her husband carefully wiped her forehead and whispered encouraging thoughts._

_ She could do this. She's survived far worse as the wife of a knight, but no pain could ever match the one that their unborn child was inflicting. One more push, and then, it'll be over._

_ She let out a bloodcurdling scream that was met by the child's cries just as a bolt of lightning struck. It was a boy, a son. _

_ As she stared at her screaming son, all the pain she'd felt seemed to melt away. Her mother had told her about this feeling, seeing your child for the first time. Her husband carefully tucked a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear, still in awe of the boy._

_ The doctor carefully cleaned the infant and dressed him in the clothes they'd laid out on the dresser and wrapped him in the blanket her mother had made. He smiled as he gently placed the clean child in her arms, stepping back to give the family a moment._

_ Ella smiled down at the squirming baby. He looked so much like his father and even had his soft brown hair. Maybe he'll have her blue eyes…_

_ "What's his name, my lady?" the young girl, Alice, asked. _

_ "Augustus," Ella replied. "His name is Augustus."_

"I still can't believe you brought that with you," Beckett said after Castle finished reading. "How could I not? There could be clues in here as to who her killer is," Castle replied, flipping through the pages.

"It looks like a bunch of fairytales to me," she said.

"It started with the birth of a boy named Augustus. My guess is that this book is about him. The only question is, who is Augustus?" he asked.

"Does that book say who murdered her because if it doesn't, it's evidence and belongs at the precinct," she stated, making a turn.

"No, but I bet if we keep reading–" Castle was cut off when he felt a burning sensation in his hand. He immediately dropped the book.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, fine," he lied, hiding the burn from her and picking up the book. That was weird. He was just flipping through the pages… Did the book burn him? Was this a revenge of the trees or something?

Whatever it was, it made him think maybe reading ahead was a bad idea.

"Anyway, what do you know about Storybrooke, Maine?" he asked, putting the book in his messenger bag.

"Not much. It's a quiet little town, no tourism that I know of," Beckett reported.

"It's always the quiet little towns that are the freakiest," he mumbled. She laughed.

"I think you've been watching too many horror films."

"That may be true, but my gut's telling me there's more to the town than meets the eye. Why would Kim go to the trouble of locking a storybook with that postcard in her safe if there wasn't something there that she wanted us to find?" he pointed out.

"How did you know that piece of paper in your pocket would match?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling and went with it," he answered honestly, confused on that matter himself.

"Hopefully, this town can give us some answers, and soon." She took a sip of her cooling coffee.

"Want me to read more?" he asked, not bothering to hide the eagerness in his voice.

She hid her small smile, knowing that he wanted to know the rest of the story.

"Sure, why not. It'll pass the time."

_"Augustus!" Ella called from the yard once again. Where was that idiot boy of hers? It was almost time for the evening meal, and he still hadn't returned._

_ "Five more minutes, Mama!" he called back. He was playing with that boy again. That couldn't be good. Where there's trouble, those two were always in the middle of it. He was batting those gorgeous blue eyes of his again. It gave him the aura of innocence and made people's hearts melt, a fact that he unfortunately knew and wielded. _

_ "No, Augustus. Come inside now and wash up for supper. Your father will be home soon," she replied sternly. That immediately perked Augustus up._

"_Is he bringing–" _

"_Yes, and he won't give it to you unless you come inside," Ella smiled, knowing that he'd listen._

_ Sure enough, the young boy quickly said goodbye to his friend and raced inside. His Papa promised to bring him back something from his trip. He quickly washed up and changed out of his dirty clothes after helping his mother bring in some firewood. _

_ Ella smiled as she saw her son waiting for his father impatiently. Thomas always made those promises to help make his departure a little easier on their son. It was never easy while he was away, but she managed with the help of Alice and Bevis. _

_ Seeing Augustus' face while listening to his father's stories was worth it as well. Everything was just more enjoyable through a child's eyes, and her son's happiness was all she cared about._

_ She heard the familiar clopping of hooves, signaling Thomas' arrival. Augustus must have recognized it too because he was out of his chair and out the door before she could even say a word. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Nothing could stop that boy from seeing his Papa._

_ Augustus raced into the barn where Bevis was helping his father dismount from his horse. "Papa!" he said in delight, racing into his father's arms once he was standing. Thomas hid the small grimace as he gladly embraced his son._

_ "How's my boy doing? Didn't give your mother too much trouble hopefully," he smiled, looking down at the young boy. He immediately shook his head, impatiently waiting for his father to hurry. _

_ "Alright, let's go inside. After dinner, I'll give you your surprise," Thomas smiled, hoisting his bag over his shoulder after removing the saddle off of his horse, Storm. The young boy raced back inside, sitting down at the table._

_ Augustus was polite during dinner, but as soon as it was over, his ball of energy returned. Thomas laughed and went to go get his bag._

_ He pulled out a small bow and arrow set, presenting it to his son. _

"_Really?" Augustus asked in awe, looking up at his father. _

_ Thomas nodded, "I had the local carpenter carve them for you. He's supposed to be the best in the kingdom. I think it's about time I start teaching you."_

_ "Thanks Papa," Augustus smiled, hugging his father and taking the bow and arrows._

_ Later that evening once their son was asleep, Ella and Thomas talked quietly in their bedroom. Ella tended to her husband's healing wound. _

_ "The wars are getting worse, aren't they?" she asked. _

_ "Yes. The ogres are pushing further into our territories. We lost a good dozen men in the last raid," he told her, wincing. _

_ "There's something else," she said, noticing something was bothering him._

_ "If they keep pushing further inland like they are now, I don't want you two here when it happens. A man owes me a favor and can provide travel out of the kingdom. I'll settle you two in a cottage before returning with him," he told her._

_ Ella looked at her husband in shock. Before she could say anything, he added, "We don't have to leave now. We might have a chance at defeating the ogres. This plan is our last resort, but starting packing now just in case. Don't let Augustus know. I don't want to worry him."_

_ Ella was about to protest, but knew he was right. She nodded, "Okay, but promise me you'll do everything you can to come with us." _

_Thomas took her small hand in his, "I promise."_

"Ogres war?" Beckett asked curiously.

"It's obviously a war with ogres," he shrugged.

"So this Thomas guy and a bunch of other knights are fighting Shrek?" she asked.

"Not necessarily Shrek but definitely his kind. And how do you know about Shrek?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My cousin has kids, and they made me watch the movies with them," she replied.

"So there are more Becketts!" he grinned. She rolled her eyes and looked ahead.

"Looks like we're here."

Castle closed the book and looked at the road. There was a sign that read **Welcome to Storybrooke**. After they drove past the sign, a town appeared in place of the forest. It looked like any stereotypical small town with little shops and houses here and there. He saw the clock tower from the postcard where the library was, and people were milling around the streets.

He caught a few suspicious looks and even a few shocked ones as they passed.

"Where to now?" he asked, glancing over at his partner.

"The sheriff's station. Hopefully they can shed some insight on our case," she replied.

Castle nodded and looked out the window. He still had that feeling in his stomach.

This town was hiding something. He felt it in the way the people looked at them.

And this book… He couldn't explain it, but he felt like the stories sounded familiar. Maybe he read it during his many times in the New York Public Library? But why did this book burn him while he was flipping through the pages?

Those questions had to be pushed aside as they approached the small building. Beckett parked her Crown Victoria and nodded for him to follow.

Time to meet the sheriff.


	8. Sheriff Swan

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'll have to admit, it kinda sucks. I apologize, but this is how it wanted to be written. I promise next chapter will be a little better, so just hang in there. This is more of a filler. I apologize to the Oncers if I got any of the characters wrong, but I will write them better in the chapters to come. Anyway, try to enjoy, and a big congrats to Stana, Nathan, and Castle for winning their respective categories in the PCAs.**

**Chapter 8**

Emma Swan was relieved. Everything in Storybrooke had been normal for the past few months – well, as normal as a town full of fairytale characters can get. No second curse to battle, and no evil villain to vanquish. Just a normal, quiet day. She almost believed that her savior title could finally take a back seat.

"Sheriff Swan?"

Emma turned her head at the sound of her name, surprised to see a man and a woman. It wouldn't be a surprise if this was any other town, but strangers don't come to Storybrooke.

This can't be good.

"Yes, can I help you?" Emma asked, plastering on a fake smile.

"My name is Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD. This is my partner, Rick Castle. I was wondering if you'd help me with a case I'm working on," the woman introduced.

"Of course. What do you need to know?" Emma asked, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk.

Beckett smiled internally, glad that the sheriff was being cooperative. She sat down and opened her leather folder, pulling out the mug shot of Kimberly Logan.

"Do you know this girl?"

Emma hid her surprise well. Why was a detective from New York asking about her?

"I didn't know her personally, but yes, I recognize her. Why?" Emma answered.

"She was found murdered in her apartment in New York," Beckett explained, looking for her next photo.

"Murdered?"

"Yes, heart attack. Do you know who he is?" Beckett asked, showing her the photo of Henry Lance.

"Her boyfriend. They've been together for a while," Emma replied, making mental notes herself.

"When was the last time you saw either of them?" Castle asked.

"About 5 months ago."

That coincided with Kimberley's move from Boston. "Did either of them seem distressed or worried?" Beckett asked.

Emma shook her head, "No, they seemed happy, but if you want a more recent report, I'm afraid I'm not the person to ask."

"Was there anyone who kept in touch with her?" Castle asked.

"Emma, are you busy? I was wondering if you'd like to–"

Emma cut off her mother with a look, gesturing to the couple sitting at her desk. Of course her parents had to stop by with her little brother, but Detective Beckett didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Richard Castle, and this is Detective Kate Beckett. Your names are?" Castle asked, breaking the ice and offering out his hand with one of his charming smiles.

"Uh, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan," Emma introduced, using their Storybrooke names as a warning to the parents.

Snow and Charming both greeted the detective and her partner.

"And who's this little guy?" Castle asked, smiling at the baby in Snow's arms.

"His name is Neal," Snow replied, smiling but with caution in her eyes.

"If you don't mind, can I ask the two of you a few questions?" Beckett asked, bringing the attention back to the interview.

Snow and Charming eyed each other, hesitant to agree.

"I can take Neal for a minute if you want. I have a daughter of my own back in New York, so I know what I'm doing," Castle offered, hoping to ease the tension.

The Charming's were about to protest when Beckett said, "It's okay. If he does anything to your baby, I'll shoot him myself. Unless Emma wants to look after the baby?"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead," Emma said, giving her parents a look to just go with it. Castle smiled and gently took Neal into his arms, carrying him over to the chairs near the door.

"Do you know Kimberly Logan and Henry Lance?" Beckett asked, once Castle was out of the room.

"Who?" Snow asked, not recognizing the names.

Beckett showed them the photos for clarification. A wave of recognition went over the Charming's. "She was a….friend of mine, and he a friend of David," Snow said carefully.

"Did she contact you recently?" Beckett asked.

"A few weeks ago, she called me. Said something wasn't adding up. Didn't give much more details than that," Snow said.

"And when she called you, did she sound stressed or worried?" Beckett asked. Snow shook her head.

"She sounded normal."

Beckett had a feeling she wasn't going to get much more out of this interview, so she took the photos back and placed them in her folder. "Thank you for your time. I hope you don't mind if I stick around to tie up some loose ends?" Beckett stated more than asked.

"No, not at all. Wouldn't want to keep you from your families in New York," Emma smiled.

Beckett nodded before saying her goodbyes. Castle handed Neal, who had fallen asleep, back before following Beckett back to her cruiser.

(~)

"Who are they?" Snow asked, once they were gone.

"A homicide detective from New York and her partner who I think is an author," Emma replied.

"The bigger question is, how did they get to Storybrooke? Isn't the town invisible to the outside world?" Charming asked.

"I don't know. Just as I was thinking everything was getting back to normal… Anyway, what do you two really know?" Emma asked, keeping her voice in a hushed tone in case the detective was still within earshot.

"The girl was named Angela. She was my messenger back in our world," Snow explained.

"And the boy was my stable boy. Asher. He came with me after I escaped King George's palace. He and Angela really took a liking to each other," Charming added.

"You said Angela was your messenger. Was she delivering something for you in New York?" Emma asked.

"Not for me, but I know she said she was going to take a few days off. I didn't know she crossed the town line."

"That explains why she went by her Storybrooke name. I'll see if I can get the files from New York. A guy owes me a favor anyway. And don't make a huge fuss about it. We don't need the town worrying and tipping them off. If the murder was caused by magic, we need to find out first before they do. And I'll see what I can find out about those two," Emma instructed.

(~)

"Did something seem off about them?" Castle asked once they were back in the car.

"They did seem a little tense, but then again, not many people come to Storybrooke," Beckett replied.

"No, it was like they were hiding something. Didn't you notice how Mary Margaret chose her words carefully?"

"Yes, Castle, I noticed, but I can't arrest them for hiding something. I also noticed how eager they were to get us out of their little town," Beckett added, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Texting Ryan. Let's see if their phone numbers match the ones Kim was receiving. And maybe a record of history for reference," Beckett replied, texting her requests.

"There's a diner nearby. What do you say about getting something to eat and seeing what we can dig up?" Castle suggested.

"Good idea. Maybe we can find out about that book and postcard, too," Beckett said, starting her car and heading towards the diner.

Castle nodded and stayed quiet, looking down at the leather-bound book in her lap. He still felt something was off about it. The writer thought nothing of it while they were driving here, but as they got closer to the town, that feeling grew.

What was it about this book that was so special?


	9. Granny's

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School got in the way, and my Microsoft expired. I'm sorry if it's a little OOC and for any historically incorrect elements. I'm doing my best with research, but it's not perfect. I hope you're enjoying Augustus' story as much as I enjoy writing it! More on that next chapter, but for now, onto the story! :)**

**Chapter 9**

"_Augustus, it's time to go!"_

_ "Five more minutes, Mama!"_

_ The seven year old boy knew he was starting to make his mother angry, but he wanted to spend as much time with his friend before he really had to leave. He was leaving behind his best friend, his partner in crime. _

_ "Gus, wait!"_

_ Gus' blue eyes darted back to his friend, noticing the clean handkerchief in his hand._

_ "It's a...present," the young blonde explained, answering Gus' confused expression. The smaller boy's cheeks were colored in embarrassment._

_ Gus' eyes lit up, and he carefully took the present from his friend's hand. He unwrapped the crisp cloth to reveal….a watch._

_ "Your Papa's watch. I remember you broke it when we were playing by the stream. I saved up to have it fixed," his friend explained, shifting on the balls of his feet as he stared down at the ground._

_ A big grin stretched across Gus' face, and it wasn't because of the gift. _

_ While Gus' family lived comfortably thanks to his father's knighthood, his friend's family did not. They were poor farmers, the blonde, himself, was a shepherd boy. What little they made went towards surviving until the next harvest, so there was very little room to indulge in luxuries._

_ Gus hugged the smaller boy, expressing his gratitude._

_ "Augustus!"_

_ "Coming, Mama!" _

_ Gus turned back to his friend, neatly folding the handkerchief and placing the present in his pocket._

_ "Goodbye, David," he said before reluctantly running off to his mother._

_(~)_

_ Ella couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Her son's pure amazement managed to calm her anxiety, just for a moment. _

_ Augustus' eyes were filled with awe at the sight of the ship. "Are we really going on the ship, Mama?" he asked, looking up at his mother. Ella smiled and nodded, squeezing her son's hand and fixing his brown coat collar._

_ Soon, Thomas was at their side, having already helped load their trunks onto the ship. He picked up his son and chuckled softly at the ball of energy radiating off of him. "Ready to go?" he asked, ruffling his son's hair. Gus nodded, barely containing his excitement. Thomas smiled and took Ella's hand before leading them onboard. _

(~)

"What's that?"

Castle jumped slightly, spilling his coffee on his shirt but hid the book under his jacket. Seems he was too caught up in the story...

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to scare you."

The voice belonged to a young boy, maybe in his early teens. He was wearing a black winter coat and a striped scarf.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Castle said, accepting the towel the waitress brought.

"There's a laundry room in the back," the waitress told him.

(~)

"I'm Henry, by the way."

Castle looked up from his phone, locking it and putting it in his pocket. "Rick."

"What's your real name?" Henry asked.

"Richard Castle?" he answered, confused at the odd question.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Henry asked after a beat.

"No, I'm here with Detective Beckett from New York," Castle explained.

"That explains it. Mom was talking about the two of you when I stopped by," Henry smiled.

"So you're the sheriff's kid. That explains a lot," Castle concluded, taking his shirt out of the washer and throwing it into the dryer.

"Oh really?" Henry asked, offering him a glass of water. Castle nodded, taking a sip.

"You probably came here to interrogate me, curious as to why strangers are in your quiet little town. It's written all over your face."

Henry shrugged, "We don't get many tourists here."

"I've noticed. So what is it about Storybrooke that repels tourists? It's certainly not the food. The burgers are delicious." Henry smiled.

"Yeah, Granny makes the best."

"I'm guessing you don't have many strange occurrences happen in this town, so you like to jump at the opportunity to investigate anything that stops by which is why you're here talking to the stranger who spilled coffee on his shirt. Since you're so eager to investigate, why don't you help with ours?" Castle offered.

Henry thought about it for a moment, unsure of whether or not to say yes. Part of him was wary of the stranger as anyone should be, but for some reason, he trusted him. Maybe he could use this as a way to figure out who he really was.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Henry agreed, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Do you know these two?" Castle asked, showing Henry a picture of the two mugshots of Henry Lance and Kimberly Logan.

"I can't say that I do. Why?" Henry answered after looking at the pictures closely. "We're investigating a murder, and it seems to have a connection to this town," Castle explained.

"I'm sorry. I don't know them," Henry stated again.

Castle was about to ask something else when his phone chimed. Beckett was wondering where he was.

"Sorry Kid, but I gotta go. If you find out anything, would you give me a call?" Castle asked, pulling out a business card from his wallet and handing it to the boy after writing his cellphone number on the back.

As Henry's nodded, Castle shrugged on his flannel over the black undershirt he was wearing, hurriedly buttoning it up after receiving another scarier text from Beckett. He left the laundry room with such haste that he forgot his coat.

Henry picked it up and was about to return it to him when he noticed a familiar brown book underneath it. His eyes widened, tempted to take the book and just hand back the jacket, but he knew the stranger would notice. He made a note to check his drawer just in case before taking both jacket and book back to Granny's.

(~)

"Where the hell have you been?" Beckett asked angrily when he got back to his booth.

"Sorry, I had a little accident with my coffee and was cleaning my shirt. Fry?" he asked, offering one from his plate.

"No thanks. I already ate," she said, gesturing for them to sit down. "So, anything?" she asked in a hushed tone, picking at her own fries.

"As a matter of fact, I met the sheriff's kid. He didn't know the vic, but he confirmed my suspicions–"

"Wait, you took pictures of the vic? And showed it to a kid?" Beckett asked angrily.

"Yes, but I did it for a reason. The kid's resourceful, likes to investigate strange things. That's why he talked to me. It was kinda cute actually, him trying to interrogate me…"

"Yeah, and he's the sheriff's kid. If we want to stay on Sheriff Swan's good side, talking to her kid is not a good idea. And staying on her good side means she's cooperative," Beckett pointed out.

"Mr. Castle? You left your jacket." Both the writer and detective looked over.

"Thanks, Kid," Castle said, taking the jacket and thankful that the book was there as well. He would never hear the end of it if he lost evidence.

His mood shifted to a suspicious one when he felt Henry's reluctance to let the book go. He kept his expression neutral but bookmarked the reaction as a red flag.

"Ah, where are my manners? This is Detective Beckett," Castle introduced after taking the coat and book.

"Nice to meet you. I really have to go. Mom will be wondering where I am," Henry said before leaving in unsubtle haste, almost as if he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Beckett looked back at him, having noticed the hasty departure herself.

"Okay, maybe your theory isn't so farfetched…"

"See? This town is hiding something, something they don't want the outside world to know. Kimberly Logan probably found out what and was killed for it," Castle concluded.

"Okay, we'll investigate this town a little more. But back in New York. We promised Sheriff Swan that we were on our way, and we don't want to raise suspicion," Beckett said.

Castle nodded and left a few bills on the table, shrugging on his coat and hiding the book under there as well. He followed Beckett back to her Crown Victoria, theories filling his thoughts.

If only they knew…


	10. Late Night Tragedies

**A/N: I really liked writing this one, even if I am unsure of how I wrote some scenes. I added some dialogue from an episode in S3 Castle, but as it's an AU, I didn't use the scene. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**Chapter 10**

"What did Ryan say?" Castle asked after she had hung up.

"None of the numbers matched the ones belonging to Blanchard or Nolan. He should have their files pulled by morning," Beckett reported, putting her phone down. They were heading towards the town line and back to New York where they could hopefully find answers.

Castle nodded and toyed with a loose strand from the book's stitching. He was quiet, too quiet, and Beckett certainly noticed.

"She's not that much older than Alexis…" he finally admitted, not looking at her.

"Kimberly?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded, "I just can't help picture her whenever I think of Kimberly. What if one day my little girl's the one who ends up on a slab?"

Kate looked over at him when she stopped at a stop sign and gently placed her hand over his. "I promise you, nothing will happen to Alexis. I make sure nothing happens to you, and what's to say that I don't do the same for Little Castle?"

"Yeah, because of all the paperwork you'd have to fill if something happened to me," he joked, his instincts making him lighten the mood when she started driving again.

"That and I like to think of you as a friend and my partner," she said nonchalantly.

He looked at her then, "You'd really care if something happened to me?"

She glanced over briefly before saying, "Yeah. Who else is going to annoy me and bring me coffee? Plus, Martha and Alexis would never forgive me."

He nodded with a smile, knowing they were getting close to that carefully constructed line they never crossed. He decided to file away his thoughts that read too deeply into her statement in the "later" box and did what he did best.

Her phone chimed, and he watched her smile a little when she read the message at another stop. His heart sank a little, knowing only one person makes her smile like that.

"Motorcycle Boy?" he asked casually. She gave him a look.

"Doctor Motorcycle Boy?" he corrected.

"Yeah, he was wondering when I was getting back," she said, answering the text before continuing to drive.

He nodded, acting as casually as he could. "Sounds like it's getting serious…"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, we've only been dating a few months…"

"I mean, it sounds like it's getting there…" he trailed off, a hint of his jealousy accidently mixing in with his tone.

"And how about you and Gina? Any signs of wedding bells again?" she asked, a little more snap in her tone than she intended.

"No, probably not... Things haven't been going so great…" he said, his mood shifting at the thought of his failing relationship.

Oh. Now she felt like a jerk.

"He's always busy, and because of his schedule, we don't get to see each other that much. It was one of the things that attracted me to him, left me the opportunity to keep one foot out the door," she admitted a moment later.

"But if you have one foot out the door, how do you know where you stand?" he asked.

"I just wish I had someone who would be there for me and I could be there for him, and we could just dive into it together," she admitted quietly.

He was so close to saying that he wanted to be that man. He was so close to finally admitting his feelings for her, to plead with her to give him a chance…

And then the car had to break down.

He sighed and told himself he should've expected the universe to interrupt. It seemed like a recurring pattern for them.

"Dead battery?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I had it checked last week…" she said, her brows furrowing.

He eventually convinced her to call the sheriff for a ride and a tow truck which she, of course, begrudgingly accepted. Naturally, Sheriff Swan made Castle sit in the back as she followed the tow truck to the repair shop, causing Castle to whine until Beckett shot him one of her looks.

(~)

"You've gotta be kidding me," Beckett said, annoyance and frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I won't be able to get the part tonight," the mechanic said sympathetically.

"Great…" she grumbled, turning to the sheriff. "Is there anywhere we can stay tonight?" Beckett asked as Castle called Alexis.

"We have a bed and breakfast. I'll ask Granny to arrange a room," Sheriff Swan said, turning to make a call herself.

Soon, they were on their way to the bed and breakfast in a rental car. Unfortunately for Beckett, they had to share the room. The heavy subject wasn't brought up again, another typical occurrence for them. They had moments where it could maybe lead to something more, but something eventually interrupted (usually one of the boys).

The room was very...flowery. It was a decent room, suitable for one night. Thankfully it had a queen sized bed. But unfortunately, the couch was tiny.

Beckett set her gym bag on the bed and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She was never more thankful for leaving it in there. Castle noticed the tiny couch and knew there was no way he was fitting in there, but he started settling there anyway.

"You can't be serious," she said, eyeing him in disbelief. "It's fine. I'll sleep here tonight," he shrugged it off, putting the book on the table.

"There's no way you're fitting on that tiny couch, and I'd rather not have to suffer through hearing you whine about your sore back tomorrow. You take the bed, and I'll take the couch," she insisted.

He shook his head, "I told you. I'm fine." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Quit being a gentleman and take the bed."

"No, you take the bed and I'll take the floor," he insisted. She sighed in frustration, and started turning down the covers.

"Then let's both take the bed."

His eyes widened slightly at the suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll kick you out," she said before going into the bathroom to change.

He looked at the door for a second before kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning the flannel. There wasn't much he could change into since he didn't bring anything with him. He neatly folded the shirt and placed it on the couch before settling on one side of the bed, bringing the book with him.

Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in her sweats and with her hair in a bun. He kept his comment to himself and simply nodded in her direction before getting up to use the bathroom himself, leaving the book on his side. Kate put her bag under the bed and crawled in on the other side. Thankfully, she got to sleep on her usual side. With Josh, she had to compromise for her side…

Josh, right. She should call him and let him know. She glanced over at the bathroom, making sure Castle wasn't going to come out soon before hitting the call button.

He waited in the bathroom as she talked to Josh, pretending to be busy. It sounded like an argument, and he didn't want to make matters worse, no matter how much he hated the guy. He couldn't help but eavesdrop; the walls weren't exactly soundproof.

He distracted himself with the hotel itself. Judging by the overgrown garden and dusty front desk, Storybrooke definitely didn't get many visitors, and most likely, none for a long time. And then, there was the room key. He didn't expect a key card since it was an old hotel, but this one looked like an old key, old in the sense that they don't make keys like this anymore…not for hotels anyway. The chain had a very peculiar design with some sort of bird near the top.

He heard silence for a long time, making an assumption that she'd ended the call. He pocketed the key and washed his hands before stepping out of the bathroom.

"You know, for an old hotel, this isn't that bad. It's not exactly a 5-star, but it's cozy, even with that creepy cat statue," he said, lightening the mood. He managed to coax a smile out of her, a smile of his own forming inwardly.

"Anything good in that book of yours?" she asked once he had settled in the bed again. "Why? Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" he teased. He smiled at her shrug and quickly filled her in before starting where he left off.

(~)

_"Augustus, put on your cloak!" Ella insisted for the thousandth time. _

"_But I'm not cold, Mama!" Gus whined. _

"_You'll catch one if you don't wear it," she said. When Gus shook his head, his mother tried a different tactic, "If you don't wear it, you won't get any dessert."_

_ With a pout, Augustus reluctantly went to his mother and put on his green cloak. He loved dessert too much to refuse. His mother kissed his cheek which caused him to squirm in protest before letting him run off._

_ Gus immediately ran over to where his Papa was steering the ship. "Ready for today's lesson?" Thomas smiled, looking down at his son. Gus nodded eagerly and soaked up everything his father taught him, even steering the ship himself for a minute. He was a natural._

_ Soon, his father's shift had ended and they could go to supper. Thomas carried Gus to where his mother was waiting, having decided to dine outside tonight. Gus immediately scarfed down his supper, much to the amusement of the adults. Ella wiped her son's mouth while Thomas ruffled his short brown hair. When Ella went to go fetch dessert, the crew started their usual routine of song. Just another normal evening on the __**Crimson Pearl**__..._

_ That is, until the storm hit. The Captain was about to instruct everyone not to worry when a large bolt of lightning crackled in the sky. The ship's crew immediately went to work, using their years at sea to try keeping the ship from capsizing. Unfortunately, Thomas was pulled away from his son to help, leaving Gus alone to fend off the brutal wind and heavy downpour. _

_ Gus saw his Mama calling out to him, so he tried to run towards her only to fall. Seemingly unfazed by it, he tried to get up to go to her again when a thought occurred to him. The secret his parents tried to hide ever since they discovered it. Maybe he can use it to save the ship._

_ He concentrated with all his might, hoping to think of a way to save it but nothing happened. The one time he needed to use it for good, and nothing came to him. _

_ He watched the waves crash over the side of the ship, making the journey over to his mother nearly impossible. Another wave rocked the ship and took Gus with it. He screamed as he was thrown overboard, nearly drowning in his struggle to reach the surface._

_ Gus felt himself fading fast, his struggles no match for the force of the waves and the pull of the sinking ship. He couldn't help them, couldn't save them. He failed. _

(~)

"And?" Kate asked, eager to find out what happens next.

"I think that's enough for now," he said, closing the book. Normally he wouldn't leave the story hanging like that, but he noticed how tired she looked and knew she needed rest more.

"C'mon Castle, you can't just end it like that! What happens to Augustus or his parents? Do they survive? What was the big secret?" she asked, getting riled up with her questions.

"Well, obviously Augustus survives since there's still a bunch of story to read…" he pointed out, smiling inwardly in amusement at her investment in the characters.

Her adorable pout made him laugh, earning him a swat in the face with a pillow. She pulled the covers over herself, turning away from him.

(~)

_The sun slowly made its entrance, signaling a new day. The skies displayed no sign of the violent storm from the night before. It looked like it was going to be a pleasant morning._

_ The sea, however, told a different tale. Debris from the wrecked ship floated on the clear waters, some already having washed up on the shore. _

_ Gus awoke to the bright sun on his face, coughing up the salt water in his lungs. In a desperate attempt, he ran around, looking for his parents. Maybe they managed to swim away from the ship and are nearby. _

_ As the sun rose further, Gus' hope dwindled. Soon, he collapsed in the sand, the tide washing over him and masking his tears as he broke. His parents were dead, and he was alone._

_ Eventually, he started looking through the debris for anything salvageable. It was mostly broken planks from the ship's hull, but he did manage to find a few things before he grew too tired to continue looking._

_ His Papa's watch was still intact and safe in his pocket. He found a satchel with an empty notebook that he could dry out in the sun. His mother's ring was lodged in a pocket along with a small knife. He still had his clothes that have mostly dried. _

_ He carefully put everything back in the satchel before putting it on. His eyes, like the sea, were a beautiful blue but burdened with evidence of tragedy. He was no longer the boy who only wore his cloak when dessert was threatened to be taken away. _

_He had his family seal, but he wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't mourn his parents' death since his own survival needed to be his top priority. He was good at carving and tinkering; maybe he could find work as an apprentice. _

_ Most importantly, he needed to keep his secret hidden. It wouldn't be too difficult; he never wanted to use it again. It had failed him when he needed it most, so he wasn't going to ever use it. _

_ Being born with magic made him special, but it also made him dangerous. _


	11. A New Day

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was sick last weekend and swamped with school work this week. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little OOC, but I'm trying my best. Crossovers are harder than I anticipated them to be. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Kate sighed in frustration as she ended the call. No matter what they talked about, it somehow always ended up with them fighting about Castle. Why did he have to bring this up now?

She gently placed her phone on the table and pulled the quilt around her more securely, drawing her knees up to her chest. The sun was just starting to rise, its rays peeking from the drawn curtains and slowly filling the room with light.

She startled when she heard the bed shift, thinking Castle was waking up. Thankfully, he was just turning, still completely knocked out. She studied him for a moment, taking in this new side to him.

She was so used to seeing him perfectly groomed and bubbly, ready to chase after leads or annoy her (sometimes both at the same time). Now, his hair was adorably rumpled, the usual carefully-styled strands falling over his face or sticking up in different directions. He looked younger and more peaceful, even. He snored softly, something she normally hates but found manageable when it came to him.

He was also a cuddler, somehow managing to grab her pillow, holding it close to himself. When she first woke up, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Normally, she'd panic and probably punch him, but she found it oddly comforting. Which was why she'd carefully gotten out of bed.

As much as she fought with Josh about it, deep down, she knew he was right. She was just too scared to admit it. It's because of it that she's even in a relationship with Josh. She knew it wasn't fair to him, but she wasn't ready to admit her feelings for Castle. Hell, she didn't even _know_ what her feelings for Castle were.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard him stir, his eyes fluttering open to reveal his beautiful blue irises. He slowly sat up and stretched with a yawn, still blinking away the remnants of sleep.

"I've gotta hand it to Granny; she makes great food and has comfy beds," he said, his voice still a little raspy. Kate smiled slightly, slowly stretching out her legs. "I would imagine. You were knocked out pretty good. I've never seen you stay quiet and still that long."

"What's got you up so early?" he yawned, glancing at the clock. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing."

Castle studied her for a moment, the wheels turning in his head and coming up with a conclusion.

"Josh."

Her silence was answer enough. Even though he was slightly happy that Josh was acting jealous because of him, he didn't like seeing Kate upset. So he decided not to press the subject.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we check on your car and have breakfast before we go?" he asked, changing the subject. She nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

"Half an hour?"

(~)

The frustration was practically radiating off of her as she drove.

"He's doing the best he can, Kate. This is a small town, and your car is an older model."

"I just want to go home already," she sighed, pulling up to Granny's Diner.

"I do too, but we just have to wait a little longer. Maybe we can do some investigating on the town while we're stuck here," he suggested, squeezing her hand. She nodded.

"But first, coffee."

"Coffee," he agreed with a smile.

(~)

"So what happens next in that story of yours?" Beckett asked after they were both nearly finished with their respective meals.

"Why, Detective Beckett, are you actually enjoying a fairytale?" he teased, setting down his mug. She rolled her eyes.

"You started the story. Now, you have to finish it."

He smiled and pulled the book from under his jacket, opening it to where he left off.

_ "Watch it, Boy!" a merchant scolded, nearly hitting Augustus with his cart. Gus stumbled and fell back into the mud, dirtying his cloak. _

_ He frowned and got up, dusting himself off as best he could and making sure the satchel was still intact. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be to get a job. He was small for his age, so no one gave a passing glance at him. It's been weeks since the shipwreck, and he was already at the king's castle._

_ From what little he could gather as he passed through each village, King Uther of Camelot was a harsh but just king, not too fond of strangers but tolerant of them. Gus kept his head down and tucked the seal into one of the satchel's pockets, playing the role of simple peasant boy._

_Now, he stood before the gates leading into the city, watching the bustling crowd. Maybe he'll have better luck here or at least get a decent bite of food._

_He went to the usual places: the blacksmith, carver, and even the baker. Once again, no one wanted a tiny orphaned boy for an apprentice. _

_ He used his last coins to purchase a loaf of bread. With the last bit of meat he'd managed to hunt in the woods, it'll do for a meal tonight. _

_Making himself invisible was an easy task. That's why no one bothered him as he ate by the well. No one spared a passing glance or comment towards him, only rushing by to do their work or get ready for the evening meal. _

_"Are you lost, Boy?"_

_He startled and looked up mid-bite. Judging by his clothing, the man was a farmer. Not an old man quite yet, but the lines on his face were starting to get more prominent. _

_"No, Sir," Gus replied after swallowing the bite._

_"Well you should head home soon. Your Mama will be worried, and the palace guards will take you if you stay here too long," the farmer said. At Augustus's look, the older man realized the boy might not have a home to go to. _

_"Farmer, what business do you have here?" a stern voice said behind him. _

_Augustus looked quite frighten, and the farmer didn't hesitate to say, "I was delivering some grain with my boy, and he wandered off."_

_"He's your boy?" the guard asked. The farmer nodded. _

_"I apologize for any inconvenience, Sir." _

_The guard paused for a moment before saying, "Keep a close eye on him. The king is not too keen on boys running around being a bother."_

_After the guard left, the farmer turned back to the boy. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Augustus," the young boy said after hesitating. _

_"Would you like to come and work on my farm? You won't have much luck anywhere else getting an apprenticeship," the farmer offered._

_"If I'm not imposing, Sir, but I don't know much about farming," Augustus replied politely but secretly ecstatic to finally have a job. _

_The farmer smiled and held out his hand, "I'll teach you."_

(~)

Henry didn't know whether to feel relieved or confused. He'd opened the vent where he kept the book hidden and found it right where he'd left it.

He stared at the familiar leather book with a frown.

If the book Mr. Castle had wasn't his, then there are more books like it out there. Mr. Castle was most likely an outsider; he didn't seem to know anyone in Storybrooke.

Henry flipped through the book carefully just in case he was wrong. After a few long minutes, he came up empty. If he was a fairytale character, he wasn't in this book.

Maybe the mansion by the lake can offer any clues. They already found out that it belongs to the author of this book. The style of Castle's book was the same, so it's a pretty safe bet that he wrote that one too. Later today, he'll sneak out there to do a little investigating.

"Hey Kid, breakfast is ready!"

He quickly put the book back in its spot before heading out to the kitchen. His mom was already dressed and nursing a coffee with his grandpa while his grandma took care of his uncle. If he didn't think about how weird the curse made everything, it looked like a normal family setting.

Hook was there, too.

Henry wasn't sure how he felt about his relationship with his mom. Hook was a pirate and tried to kill his other grandpa when he first came to Storybrooke. But he made his mom happy and smile ever since his dad died, so he learned to tolerate it. That doesn't mean he wanted to watch them make out or anything.

He cleared his throat and startled his mom. "Morning, Kid," she smiled, pulling him in for a hug before setting a plate of pancakes in front of him with some milk.

"So I heard we have some visitors in Storybrooke…" Emma froze and looked at her son for a moment.

"Yes, Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle are here from New York investigating a case," she replied, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"They're not in the book, but they still found the town," Henry mentioned.

"I think they're just normal people passing through. Nothing to worry about," Emma replied.

"About the murder right? Kimberly Logan, aka Angela. And her boyfriend Henry Lance, aka Asher is a suspect, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Emma asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Henry shrugged.

"Word travels fast. Anyway, Angela was a messenger at Leopold's palace, and Asher was a stable boy. Anything they were doing for the two of you?"

"Did Mr. Castle talk to you?" Emma asked, wondering where he was getting this information. Henry shook his head, tapping into his acting skills.

"No. I just saw him at the diner and overheard his conversation with Detective Beckett."

"Visitors never bring good news for the town, love. I say we get them out of here as fast as we can," Hook suggested, turning to Emma.

"I'm trying to do what I can, but our mechanic says the part he needs won't come in any faster," she sighed, setting down her coffee mug.

"Were you able to find anything about them?" David asked. Emma turned to the file she managed to get from New York secretly.

"Detective Katherine Beckett, born 11/17/79, badge number 41319. Lives in Manhattan, unmarried, no kids. Recent incident report was a shooting at her precinct where she killed a man named Richard Coonan. Her father is a business lawyer, but her mom was murdered when she was 19. Other than that, nothing really interesting about her," Emma reported, skimming through the file.

"And the other one?" Snow asked.

"Richard Castle, born 4/1/69. Millionaire best-selling author and known playboy. Lives in SoHo at 525 Broome St. with his mother, Martha Rodgers, and daughter, Alexis Castle. Married twice and divorced just as many times. Has been shadowing Detective Beckett in the name of research for the past few years. Multiple arrests for disorderly conduct and resisting arrest, all charges dropped. No recent arrests though…" Emma concluded.

"They don't seem like bad people," Snow shrugged, setting Neil in his high chair.

"So did Tamara and Greg. We still need to keep a close eye on them. I also have the case file about the murder. Maybe if we can give them the leads they need, they won't stay much longer or get too curious. Kid, you can stay here or go see your mom, but don't investigate this. We don't want to tip their hand," Emma said, finally turning to her son.

Before Henry could protest, Emma interrupted him.

"I mean it. No investigating." Henry sighed dejectedly but reluctantly agreed.

"Fine."

He'll sneak off to the mansion after his mom left. He just won't tell his mom (both of them) until he was sure.


	12. Investigations

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's kind of a filler. I'm trying to build up to more interesting plot points, but they need just that, build up. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and I can't wait to reveal what I have been dying to write. Hang in there and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"_No, over here!"_

_ Augustus groaned and reluctantly pushed the crate over to the desired area. He's moved it for the hundredth time, and she's still not happy. _

"_What about now?" he asked breathlessly._

_Amelia thought about it for a moment before saying, "Close enough."_

_ Gus sighed in relief and slumped down onto the edge of the cart, wiping the sweat off his face with his grimy shirt. Amelia shook her head at him before handing him a clean handkerchief and a full water skin. _

_ "You know, when you asked to help me move these crates, I thought you'd actually be helping," Gus said after taking a long drink of water. _

"_I am helping. I'm supervising. Plus, Papa doesn't want me moving heavy things. That's your job," she said matter-of-factly. _

_ Gus laughed and ruffled her hair, much to her distaste. "Shouldn't you be sewing or picking flowers or whatever girls do for fun?"_

_ "I like bothering you more," she said, swinging her legs. _

_ Despite only knowing him for 3 years, Amelia has grown very fond of Augustus. She often followed him while he did his chores if her mother didn't insist on keeping her inside, and she hung onto his every word. It was kinda cute, actually, how much she adored him. It was almost like he was really her older brother._

_ Things have been somewhat peaceful since Milo and Ava took him in. His life turned simplistic, always work to be done. It was a far cry from his well-off upbringing, but he was eternally grateful for their hospitality. He was more than happy to work to earn his food and clothing, and Milo was happy to have the extra pair of hands._

_ "Are you going into town again?" Amelia asked, letting Gus help her down. "Yes, I am. Just deliveries and gathering supplies. You know, boring stuff."_

_ "Can I go? Please Gus?" she pleaded. "I don't know. Your Mama wants you to stay and "leave that poor boy alone for once". Don't you want to stay and play with that one girl, Clara? Or that boy, Eustace?" he asked, making his way towards the cart mule. _

_ "Clara is taking care of her sisters, and Eustace is annoying. Please Gus? I promise to help this time and do exactly as you say," she pleaded again, and this time, using the pout she knew he couldn't resist._

_ He looked at her for a minute before sighing and starting to hitch the mule to the cart. "Alright, but only if your Papa–" Amelia was already gone in a whirlwind._

_(~)_

_ "Gus."_

_ "Yes, Mia?"_

_ At her scowl, he corrected, "Amelia."_

_ "When are you going hunting again?" she asked._

_ "Later this evening, and no, you can't follow me," he cut her off._

_ "But I want to learn!" she whined. _

"_No, Amelia. It's one thing to follow me around the farm, but the woods is far more dangerous. It'll be too easy to lose you in there, and plus you make too much noise. It scares off game," he explained for the hundredth time. _

_ "But what if you're away? What if you die tragically or Papa can't work?" _

"_Then that will be an interesting day," he smiled, tickling her sides a little to trade her pout for a smile. _

_ Amelia stayed quiet for once, slowly braiding her soft brown hair. Her eyes reflected the forest, a brilliant mix of brown and green. The green dress she wore brought them out even more. He smiled to himself every time she wore it. He'd used the last of his coins to buy it for her for her birthday, and it automatically became her favorite. With a few alterations here and there, Amelia was determined to wear it as long as possible._

_ Soon they were in town, and he started making his rounds. Amelia's charms earned them a few extra coins, and he bought her a pastry just to see her smile again. Milo would be okay if he spent a few coins. _

_ As they shared the rare treat, a blonde boy by the well caught his attention. He seemed familiar somehow...Just as he was about to walk over to get a closer look, the boy disappeared. Probably just one of those faces._

_ "Why don't we head back, Amelia? I have a few chores to take care of before supper," he suggested. Amelia nodded and walked back to the cart. He put her cloak on over her dress because he knew she was cold (even though she stubbornly wouldn't admit it) before getting on himself. _

_(~)_

_ He smiled genuinely for once as he laid across the large stone. He wasn't one to complain about his home now; he was extremely grateful for Milo and Ava, but this was his home amongst the trees and wildlife. He felt secure and free here, always enjoying the fresh scent of the forest and the solitude._

_ His hunting bag was moderately full, enough game for a few days. It lay beside him as he relaxed. His bow was nearby in case he needed it, but otherwise, it was forgotten. _

_ This was his favorite part of the forest. Here, he practiced his sword fighting with branches, fighting evil foes and going on fantastic adventures. It was also where he went to be alone, to cry in peace. He spent the Anniversary here, letting his emotions out in private. He didn't want anyone to see him weak and vulnerable since he needed to be strong. He was trying his hardest, but he was only 10. He grew up too fast, and sometimes, he needed to break. Here, he pretended that his mother was holding him close and stroking his hair, singing a soft lullaby with her sweet voice. _

_ He started forgetting how it sounded like, and he was terrified. He didn't want to lose that memory of them, his father's smooth baritone and his mother's soft but firm tone. He was starting to forget how they looked like, too. All he had left was what he could salvage from the wreckage. _

_ A noise startled him from his train of thought. Someone or something was near. He skillfully notched an arrow and hid behind the rock, waiting for a clear shot of the target. A movement in the bushes caught his attention and he fired._

_ He must've hit his mark since he heard a strangled cry. He quickly ran over to see what he hit and immediately felt a sense of dread._

_ A young boy with blonde hair lay crumpled on the ground with an arrow in his leg._

(~)

It took a lot of careful lying and evasive maneuvers, but Henry managed to make it out to the mansion. It was beautiful with wonderful scenery. Why no one has claimed it after the curse broke is a mystery.

The door was unlocked surprisingly and creaked as it opened. Clearly, no one had been here in a while. There was a beautiful chandelier with an open floor probably for dancing. Overall, this mansion resembled a typical fairytale castle with a few modern add-ins.

The room he was looking for was just as they'd left it. Empty with no signs of life. The bookshelves were stocked full, all the books identical to the one he was carrying and (if his hunch was right) the one Mr. Castle was carrying.

The few he'd already gone through were all empty, but maybe some of them actually contained a story. If the one Mr. Castle had was written by the same author, then that means there were more stories out there. And there was a possibility that the author was still alive.

There's only one way to find out. Henry tossed his backpack onto a nearby chair along with his jacket and picked up a book.

(~)

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the disapproving vibe from, like, everyone," Castle said, once he'd finished changing into his newly bought clothes.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't like strangers in my small town disrupting the peace either. Especially if they spend two hours looking for a change of clothes and insisting on buying out the candy supply," Beckett replied, handing him his jacket.

"Ouch. I can't help it if I want to look good," he said, shrugging on his jacket.

"In a bright pink t-shirt with a giant lobster on the front?" she raised an eyebrow, pulling the shirt out of the bag.

"No, that's for Alexis. Pink is not really my color," he said, stuffing it back under the massive pile of candy. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, exiting the store.

"How your daughter still puts up with you is a mystery…"

"So, what's next? Breaking into the sheriff's station? Doing research at the library? Busting down doors and taking names?" he asked eagerly, walking beside her outside.

"Whoa Mr. Bond, this town is far from my jurisdiction. If we do anything like that, Sheriff Swan will not only stop cooperating, she could throw our asses in jail, and Gates isn't going to bail us out. If we do this, we have to do it right," she said.

"Fine, we do it the boring way," he conceded.

"Ryan should send me their files soon. Let's take a look at them and see who we're dealing with," she suggested. Castle nodded.

"And let's do our own research on this town. There's still something that's bothering me…"

"You just want to look for a conspiracy or some supernatural event to explain the murder," she said.

"That, and get some background on the town. Maybe Kimberly Logan was looking into it too and found something she wasn't supposed to," he suggested, backing his interest with logic.

"Fine, but only because it'll be a good reference and to shut you up for a while," she agreed. He smiled and nodded, following her back to the car. Time to find out what's really behind the small town exterior.


	13. The Library

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm sorry if it's a bit unrealistic and/or OOC, but this is what I came up with. Thank you all who've followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys really brighten up my day. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Castle forgot to take into account that Storybrooke was a small town when he suggested going to the library for research. It wasn't like the one in New York; only the librarian was there, sorting books.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the woman asked, an accent prominent in her voice. Australian maybe? She was short, even with her black heels. She had soft brown curls like Beckett, but longer and in a different shade. She wore a black skirt and a white polka-dotted shirt.

Castle tried to think of a way of getting what he needed without tipping his hand, thinking very carefully on his answer. "I was just going to browse through and see what's good," he replied with a charming smile, hoping to play long-time town resident.

"Oh, well then, go right ahead. What did you say your name was again?" she asked.

"I didn't, but it's Rick," he smiled, browsing through the shelves. He knew the basic layout of a library like the back of his hand since he spent so much time there as a kid, but he had to play the part.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" she asked, offering a smile of her own.

"No, I think I'm just going to look around a bit. I'll be sure to let you know if I need help," he smiled, before going back to browsing.

For the sake of authenticity, he actually picked up books that were not his target. A few of them he'd read a million times and can practically recite them word-for-word, but he was sure Beckett hadn't read them. Then he picked up a few he thought she would like and waited a moment before looking for what he really came here for.

Thankfully someone came in, offering him the distraction he needed. He was limited in time and space, so he had to be very choosy with his choices. Once he had hid his choices, he started to head towards the desk to check out the other books.

The librarian was still talking to the stranger. Hmm, maybe a little eavesdropping will provide some information…

She was talking to a man wearing some sort of long black coat. Really his whole outfit was black leather. It looked like some sort of medieval costume that a pirate might wear. Castle was tempted to ask him where he got it, but that would ruin the whole eavesdropping thing.

"Any word from the Crocodile?" the man asked, an accent in his voice too. He kind of sounded like Ryan's relatives, so his accent must be Irish. "Crocodile" could be a nickname for someone or code.

"No, not sure that I really want to hear from him after–" the librarian turned away, clearly upset. So it was a person, someone who broke her heart perhaps. She's toying with a wedding band on her finger, so most likely her husband. Bad fight resulting in him leaving?

"I say we're better off without him. No luck with the case?" he asked, looking at some board with dozens of notes and pictures attached. How Castle didn't notice it before was a mystery.

"No, but I sent something to a professor to see if they can translate it. I think it's a spell that can free the fairies," she explained, flipping open a book.

Spell? Castle contained his satisfaction as best he could. He was right; this was about magic!

"I can't believe I let him make me put them in that hat…" the man said, looking down.

"It's not your fault. He had your heart; you had no choice. They'll understand," she reassured him.

What was this hat of legend? And what did it have to do with fairies? How are they trapped in this hat? What is the spell she was getting translated? What did she mean by this man "having his heart"?

One thing Castle was certain of was that magic was connected somehow. Maybe the research will shed some light.

"Belle, I've got to go. Emma is worried about the visitors, so she wants me to help keep an eye on them," the man said after looking down at his phone, starting to head towards the door. Castle made sure to duck further so he wasn't seen.

"I'll let you know when the professor emails me back," the librarian nodded before going back to her books as the other man left.

"I have to admit, I had my doubts about this library, but you actually have good books here," Castle said a beat later, walking from the back of the room. He saw the fear in her eyes that he'd heard what she was talking about, but it quickly went away. She must've figured he was in the very back which was out of earshot.

"I'm glad you found something you like," she smiled, taking the books in his hands.

"I will certainly come back again," he smiled, taking the books back.

"Enjoy!" Belle called out as he left.

Castle kept his head down as he walked back to the bed and breakfast. He had so many questions from his little eavesdropping. The librarian was named Belle, as in the princess from Beauty and the Beast? Is that just a coincidence or a clue? And why did the man have a hook for a hand? If Belle really was her fairytale counterpart, is everyone else in this town one too? Is that where the town gets its name?

He was even more excited to do research now. Hopefully, he'll get some answers and prove Beckett wrong for once.


	14. Magic?

**A/N: ****What is this? I finally update? Must be a miracle! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but life got in the way and I wasn't feeling overly inspired. To make up for it, I'll try to update again on Sunday or Monday since it's Easter Break for me. Again, some of the timelines are changed since I am doing S3 Castle and S4 OUAT, and some things may be inaccurate since I am only a high school student, so I apologize. Thank you so much for your patience, and enjoy this long-ish chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

_Augustus finally figured out who the boy in the village reminded him of. David, his dear childhood friend. How he missed talking to him daily and going on adventures until supper…_

_ Fortunately for him, the boy he shot was not David. He was a few years older and had different colored eyes. Besides that, he could've easily passed as his best friend._

_ Gus slung his bow over one shoulder, kneeling down to examine the wound. Didn't seem to be too damaging. Nothing a little herbs and plenty of rest can't fix._

_ "This is going to hurt," Gus informed him before quickly and skillfully pulling the arrow out of the wound. _

"_Ow!" the boy protested, eyeing him like he just committed the greatest act of betrayal. _

"_I'm sorry, but you should not sneak up on armed people," Gus apologized, averting his gaze and reaching for supplies in his satchel. _

"_I have the sense not to do that, but not many venture this far into the woods. I thought I was alone," the boy replied, wincing as Gus cleaned the wound._

"_What's your name?" Gus asked, wrapping the wound with a scrap of cloth after applying a mix of herbs to it. When the boy remained silent, Gus smiled slightly. "I understand the need for secrecy, but at least tell me something to call you."_

"_Wart. At least that's what everyone calls me," the boy finally replied. _

"_Interesting name to be called, but alright, Wart... You're Kay's brother, right?" Gus asked, putting two-and-two together. _

_At the mention of his brother, Wart frowned. "Not a big fan?" Gus smiled, packing his things. "I guess if someone gives you a nickname like "Wart," you wouldn't be expected to like them…"_

"_Where are you going?" Wart asked as Gus started to leave. He stopped and turned his head slightly. _

"_Your leg should be fine. Just give it a few weeks to heal." _

"_You didn't answer the question."_

"_Home. They're waiting for the game for supper," he replied with a sigh, picking up his hunting bag as proof. _

"_And tomorrow? What will you be doing?" Wart asked._

"_The usual chores with a bit of free time in the evening. Why?" Gus asked curiously, hoisting the bag on his shoulder. Wart merely smiled as he unsteadily stood. _

"_Meet back here once you've finished your chores. I want to show you something."_

_The past years have made Gus wary of strangers, but his curiosity won over. He simply nodded and started heading back towards the farm. _

"_Wait, what is your name?" Wart called._

_Gus paused and smiled to himself, "That's my secret to know." Curiosity only fueled the flames of trust. He saw something in Wart's eyes, something that could almost be interpreted as destiny. Whatever it was, it was definitely magic, and that both terrified and excited him._

(~)

"Beckett! Beckett! Beckett! I was right! I was right, and you were wrong!"

Kate's eyes shot up, clearly startled by her partner's loud entrance, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"What am I wrong about?" she asked, closing the book gently.

Castle started talking excitedly, making it impossible to understand him. She hid her smile as she watched him for a moment, his eyes lighting up. He looked absolutely adorable, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning," she finally said, gesturing for him to sit down.

Castle took a deep breath and sat down.

"Magic does exist!"

Beckett raised an eyebrow, "Castle, we've been over this. There's no such thing as–"

"I have proof. Or, at least I will soon," he insisted, dumping the books onto the table.

"Alright, hypothetically, let's say magic is real. What makes you think this town has something to do with it?" she asked, indulging him for a moment.

Castle went on and explained what he'd witnessed in the library.

"That doesn't mean magic is involved. It could be code for something," Beckett pointed out.

"Then why did this guy have a hook for a hand?" he asked, showing her the photo he'd taken on his phone. Beckett's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That is a little odd, but that doesn't mean he's some fairytale character."

"Not just any fairytale character. Captain Hook," Castle explained. "The guy from Peter Pan with long hair and a mustache?" she asked.

"Well not exactly like him down to the physique, but definitely by name. I think the librarian is Belle from Beauty and the Beast," he added.

"I may not agree with it, but I get your theory about the Hook guy's identity, but how is the librarian Belle?" she asked, trying to find a logical answer to counter his theory.

"The man called her Belle, and the town census lists her as Belle French–"

"Wait, how did you get the census?" Beckett asked, knowing she won't like the answer he'll give her.

"The mayor had a copy in their office…"

"You broke into the mayor's office!?" Beckett exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy too. Not heavy on security, and no one was around, so I...probably shouldn't be telling you about it. Anyway, I think the residents' names are clues about their true identities–"

"Castle, you broke into the mayor's office!" she repeated.

"So? That's not the point," he shrugged.

"Not the point!? What if someone saw you? What if Sheriff Swan finds out? We'd spend at least the rest of our time here in jail! What were you thinking!?"

"I was following a hunch. Relax, I made sure no one saw me. And I didn't take the copy. I took a few pictures and made sure to return everything the way I found it. I made sure not to leave any traces that they usually look for. It's as if no one was ever there, I promise," he reassured her. Beckett nodded, still unconvinced, but she accepted it for now.

"Why do you think their names are clues?"

"Well, with the librarian, her last name is French, and Belle's story takes place in France. And Mary Margaret Blanchard is probably Snow White since Blanchard means white. I'm guessing her husband, David, is a prince since Nolan means noble. That can't be a coincidence," he explained.

"What about Sheriff Swan? And Henry?" she asked.

"I think they're not fairytale characters. My guess is that Emma is Snow White and David's daughter," he stated.

"How is that possible? Mary Margaret and David looked around the same age as Emma. They can't possibly be her parents…" she asked, confused.

"Exactly, but then why does she look like a mix of the two?" he pointed out. Beckett tried to find an answer but failed.

"That doesn't mean magic was involved."

"Maybe, but something is definitely weird about this town. And it all started about 31 years ago…"

"So you're saying this town magically appeared when I was born?" she asked jokingly with a small smile.

She saw the wheels turning in his head, and her smile started to fade.

"I was joking," she said.

"No, what if you're right? Storybrooke appeared the year you were born, and now you're here investigating a case? That can't be a coincidence," he said, getting up to pace.

"Castle, you're thinking too much into this. I'm still not convinced on this whole magic thing, but I do see that you have a point. Everyone in Storybrooke having a name that corresponds with a fairytale character is either a real dedication to the town name or a red flag. We'll look into the books you "borrowed" and find out what's really going on in this town. But legally. No more breaking and entering, got it?" she ordered. Castle was about to protest when she gave him one of her infamous looks.

"Fine, I promise."

Beckett nodded and smiled, about to open one of the books when her phone rang. Her smile fell as she saw the caller ID and immediately hit decline. She really wasn't in the mood to fight right now.

Castle noticed her mood change and immediately knew who it was. "What about the files Ryan sent? Anything interesting in there?" he asked, changing the subject. Beckett offered him a grateful smile before pulling up her phone.

"Emma Swan, 31, no next of kin listed. In and out of foster care since she was a baby. She was found on the side of a highway along with a 7-year-old boy. Had a kid when she was 18, Henry, but gave him up for adoption. Was arrested not long before that for stealing watches along with a man named Neal Cassidy. He was accused, but Emma was caught with them while he got away. She later became a bail bonds person after she got out of prison. She moved to Storybrooke about 3 years ago," she concluded.

"Does it mention who adopted Henry?" he asked. Beckett flipped through the file.

"A Regina Mills. I think she was the mayor of this town," she stated.

"Regina as in Queen?" he pointed out. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get this over with before you die of anticipation."

Castle grinned and pulled out his new notebook, jotting down a few notes before cracking open a book. Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes before doing the same, ignoring Josh's texts.

Maybe Beckett was right. He was reading too much into this, but he can't shake the feeling that Beckett's birthday and the town's origins were somehow connected. They'll find out what's really going on.

But will they find out in time?


	15. New Developments

**A/N: ****As promised, here's another chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC and for the slight changes in the legend as you will see in the next few chapters. I'm taking a few artistic liberties here (it's almost impossible not to with combining these fictional universes), but I will do a little research to incorporate some fact. I appreciate all of you for reading and look forward to your response. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 15**

"Five bucks, bro. Cough 'em up," Esposito insisted, extending out his hand. Ryan sighed and pulled out his wallet, slapping a five dollar bill in his partner's hand.

"I honestly thought she'd killed him by now."

Esposito smirked and pocketed his earnings. "That's one giant slice of pie for me. Don't you know by now that Beckett won't kill Castle since it'd be 'too much paperwork'?" Esposito said, air-quoting the last part. Ryan shook his head and turned to face his computer.

"I don't know, man; she can be pretty convincing with her death threats. Plus, she spent the night in the same room as him. If it were us, I'd have killed you already." This earned him a pen thrown from his partner.

"Who says I wouldn't kill you first? You're so whipped by Jenny that you'd probably keep playing the 'you hang up first' game until I break your phone."

"So? You snore like a congested walrus," Ryan pointed out.

"No, I don't!" Espo protested, turning to look at him.

"Yes, and you even look like one too," Ryan smirked, checking his emails.

Before Esposito had a chance to chuck the toy football at Ryan, they were interrupted by a voice.

"You're Kate's partners, right? Ryan and Esposito?"

Both boys turned, Espo still playing with the football. Sure enough, Motorcycle Boy was standing a few feet away.

"Yes, can we help you?" Ryan asked politely, clasping his hands together.

"Is she back yet?" Josh asked, tapping on a desk impatiently.

"No, she's stuck in Maine. Her car broke down," Esposito replied, a little hostility in his voice. Josh paused before nodding.

"Alright. You'll let me know if anything changes, right?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You two are dating, right?" Esposito asked.

"Unless there's something going on…" Ryan added, starting to get up.

"What? No, everything's great!" Josh insisted.

"Because it seems like there's trouble in paradise, but there isn't, right?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

"If there is something wrong, like you making Beckett unhappy, we'll have to take care of it," Esposito said, standing behind Ryan in a similar stance.

"Are you threatening me?" Josh asked, defensively.

"Oh no, of course not. We are officers of the law after all," Ryan replied, offering an innocent smile despite the fire in his eyes.

"Officers who happen to be homicide detectives and know how to make a body and a case disappear," Esposito added in a more threatening tone. Josh visibly gulped before forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you, gentlemen. I'll be on my way."

"You do that, sweetheart," Esposito replied with a forced smile of his own. Josh was out of there as fast as he could, both boys watching his departure with a disapproving glare.

"I still don't understand why she's dating that guy," Ryan finally said, straightening his tie.

"I don't either, but we have to respect her choice. If we try to meddle, she'll kick our asses before we can finish a sentence," Esposito replied, sitting back down. Ryan sighed and slumped down in his chair, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Anything new?" Montgomery asked, walking towards their desks.

"Lance is still not talking. We're trying to find anything concrete, but nothing's coming up," Ryan stated.

"What about Castle and Beckett?"

"They're still in Storybrooke and are now investigating the town while her car gets fixed. Ryan sent her those files, but Castle's convinced magic was involved," Esposito added.

"Typical Castle. Beckett's probably the one doing all the investigating while he's digging into any possibilities of magic. Alright, you two, keep me posted and take another run at Lance," Montgomery ordered before returning to his office.

(~)

"I'm telling you, it's true," Esposito insisted.

"No, Javi. There's no way that Castle and Beckett slept together, or at least, in the way you're thinking," Ryan replied, nodding at the officer on duty as they walked through the holding cells.

"C'mon, it makes total sense. Why else would Motorcycle Boy be sniffing around here for Beckett?" Espo pointed out.

"That doesn't mean they hooked up. Josh is just probably jealous that Castle is with her right now. I would be too if Jenny was away with another man she was close to," Ryan said, turning the corner.

"We'll ask Lanie later, but I know I'm right," Esposito insisted.

"You mean you'll go talk to Lanie and do some hooking up on your own," Ryan smirked.

Esposito was about to reply when he noticed his partner stop and his face losing the smirk. "What's – oh."

Henry Lance was lying in a pool of his own blood.

(~)

Nothing. Even after hours of searching, he came up empty. Henry tossed the empty book on the ground and slumped down into a chair. Maybe he should stop for the day before–

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

He winced and carefully stood, waiting for the inevitable lecture. Sure enough, both of his moms were there along with Hook.

"I thought I told you to stay home or go to your mom's," Emma said, her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to help, but I knew you wouldn't let me, so I did some investigating on my own," he explained.

"You could have been hurt or our visitors could've taken you," Regina added, a disapproving look of her own displayed on her face.

"I highly doubt Mr. Castle or Detective Beckett would hurt me," Henry mumbled.

"You talked to them, didn't you?" Hook realized. At Henry's silence, Emma and Regina exchanged looks.

"Don't think you're off the hook for this little adventure, but tell me what warranted this investigation of the mansion," Emma stated.

"Mr. Castle has a book," Henry said, his eyes lighting up with hope and excitement.

"Well, of course he does. He's a well-known writer–" Emma started.

"No, he has a book like mine," Henry interrupted, pulling out his storybook.

"You're telling us that one of our visitors has a copy of your storybook?" Regina asked. Henry nodded.

"I don't think it's a copy though. There's a weird inscription on the side of the book. I think it's another story."

"How did this man acquire a storybook? Isn't he not in Henry's book?" Hook asked, pointing at the book in Henry's lap for emphasis.

"This book is only one set of stories. There are thousands of books in here, meaning there could be just as many stories," Henry explained.

"You think the book Castle has another story?" Regina asked.

"Not just another story, maybe he's in the book," Emma added, earning a nodded and a smile from Henry.

"Only way to find out is to take the book," Henry concluded.

"The only problem is that he's with a detective, and he's probably carrying it with him at all times. Stealing it won't be easy," Emma said.

"Leave that to me," Hook said, earning three pairs of eyes trained on him. "I'm a pirate. I've stole larger things with greater security than a detective. I'll handle it," he shrugged. Emma nodded.

"Okay, just be careful. And Henry will now spend the day under Regina's supervision."

Henry sighed but nodded, getting his things before following them out. At least they were getting somewhere, maybe even a step closer to finding out who the Author really was.

(~)

"_Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" Gus asked as he narrowly missed getting hit by a branch. _

"_No, it will ruin the surprise. Besides, we're almost there," Wart replied, a smirk on his face. Gus smiled and shook his head, deciding to trust his newly-acquainted friend. _

_Gus's eyes widened at the sight, dropping his satchel. Wart chuckled nervously_.

"_I know it's not much, but–" _

"_No, it's amazing," Gus cut him off._

_This is exactly the kind of place he and David would explore. The cabin looked old and abandoned, with part of the roof caved in. A few careful touches and it could be fixed up almost as good as new. _

"_No one has lived in it for years. It'd be a good place to practice–"_

"_I beg your pardon? Practice what?" Gus cut him off again after spitting out his water. _

"_I want you to tutor me," Wart admitted. _

_Gus couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out and slowly faded once he realized he was serious. "Just what do you expect me to tutor you in? I am younger than you and therefore less wise–"_

"_That's not true. You know something I don't, and I want you to help me become a great fighter like Kay_._" This time, Wart had cut him off._ _Gus froze and hoped he was wrong_.

"_And just what might that be?"_

"_Magic."_

_Gus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before drawing his bow before Wart could even blink. "Who told you? How do you know?"_ _Wart's hands were raised in surrender_.

"_No one told me. I saw you making a dragon out of the flames."_

"_How do I know you haven't called the knights already?" Gus asked, still aiming his bow at the boy._

"_If I did, I would have taken you to an easier location to capture you. I promise to keep your secret in exchange for helping me," Wart said calmly even though his hands were shaking._

_Gus hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. If he trained Wart, he could keep an eye on him and figure out what made him so special. On the other hand, if he was lying, he could be falling into the hands of the king and be locked up forever. Possibly burned at the stake._

"_Alright, I'll do it. We'll meet here after the chores are done every day. If one of us cannot make the meeting, we leave a note for the other. Understood?"_ _Wart nodded and smiled_.

"_You've got yourself a deal."_

_Gus lowered his bow and grabbed his things, putting on the hood of his cloak. _

"_Where are you going?" Wart asked. _

"_Home. I must be back before nightfall and collect firewood," Gus replied, already walking back the way they came. _

"_What should I call you?" Wart asked again._

_Gus smiled and thought it over a minute before turning his head to face him. _

"_You may call me Merlin."_


	16. Getting Warmer

**A/N: This hiatus was attributed to lack of inspiration and busy school work. I apologize and will try to update a little more frequently. Exams are coming up, so there might be more long hiatuses, but I will do my best. I decided to split my idea into two chapters with this one being a buildup, so expect something major to happen next update. Again, thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate all of you for sticking with this story**

**Chapter 16**

Josh sighed and took another sip of coffee, running a hand through his hair. He liked Kate; he really did, but sometimes he wonders if she really cared for him. He knows traveling a lot means not spending as much time with each other, but he thought she liked that about him.

The young doctor knows Castle is her colleague and will remain a part of her life, but he had a feeling she was lying when she insisted that was all he was. Things haven't been going great lately, but he knew she was doing her best to save a sinking ship. Kate Beckett wasn't a quitter, but in reality, they both knew this relationship is going nowhere. Maybe it's best to end it…

He was startled out of his musings when a woman slid into the booth across from him. She wore a purple snakeskin coat with a black skirt, her blonde hair in loose waves.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked with a small smile.

Josh looked down at his phone, almost hoping it was Kate. Fortunately (or maybe not), it was the hospital. Looks like his break was over. "No, not at all. In fact, I was just leaving," he stood, offering a polite smile.

"Girlfriend calling you?" she asked as he was gathering his coat.

"Uh, no, work. She's working...I'm sorry, but I really should go. It was nice talking to you Miss…."

"Ursula," she offered, standing.

"Josh. Interesting name. Well, I really should go. It was nice talking to you for five minutes…" Ursula suddenly pulled him into a hug, startling him. He felt a little weird, but he brushed it off as sleep deprivation. Ursula pulled away quickly and smiled.

"You look like you needed that. Good luck with your girlfriend. I hope it works out." As she turned to walk to the counter, Josh left, leaving a few bills on the table.

Ursula waited a few minutes before exiting the coffee shop, walking towards the black and white Zimmer Golden Spirit parked a few feet away.

"You were right. The writer and detective are in Storybrooke, but why do you care?" she asked, turning towards the only man in the car.

"Do not underestimate them, dearie. They have a habit of getting themselves into trouble, but they're clever," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Why would we go through all this trouble if they're not important, darling?" Cruella asked, putting away her lipstick.

"They are a threat to our plan, and the young doctor will help us eliminate that threat. Did you get it, Ursula?" Rumple asked, turning towards her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket, "Easier than stealing candy from a baby." Rumple smiled and took it from her.

"Good. Now the real fun begins. It's time to return to Storybrooke."

(~)

Beckett sighed in frustration and slammed a book shut, burying her face in her hands. After hours of searching through old books and records, they still found nothing. If she had to read one more book about the annual lobster export, she might make good on her threat to kill Castle.

"Annnnnd done."

She peeked through her hands in curiosity, foolishly hoping he had a lead. "I've successfully sorted every town resident with their fairytale counterpart. Well….everyone except Sheriff Swan and Henry…" he explained, showing her the list.

"You're telling me that all this time, you were following your fairytale theory and haven't found anything relevant to this case?" she asked, gently removing her hands from her face. Castle knew her well enough that he should be careful with his next words, but he still said, "Yes?"

"So we just wasted hours we could've spent finding a way out of here or questioning known associates, on some useless theory? Is that what you're telling me?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Hey, we can't rule out anything yet. All the evidence points to–"

"What evidence, Castle? There is no such thing as magic, no matter how much you imagine it. You're wasting your time – our time – chasing nothing!" she snapped, standing up. He was quiet for a moment, studying her and carefully closing his notebook.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked softly, his face filled with concern.

"No, Castle. I'm not okay. We're stuck in Maine, waiting for my damn car to be fixed and investigating a case that is going nowhere. We don't even know who our vic really is! And it doesn't help that my relationship is falling apart, and Josh is–" Castle raised an eyebrow at her accidental admission but said nothing.

Kate hid her blush and quickly brushed it off, her anger melting into weariness, "I just want to go home and get this case over with." Castle reached across the table and gently took her hand in his.

"I know, but you have to admit, this town is strange. While there may not be any magic in this town, there are way too many coincidences to ignore, and we know there are no coincidences in a murder case. Maybe they have a weird obsession with fairytales, but can you at least see what I found before ruling it out?"

Kate sighed and nodded, sitting back down. "It's not like I have anything else to investigate." Castle smiled and flipped open his notebook.

"Like I said, everyone has been paired up with a fairytale character. Some of the town's residents, like Captain Hook, are not listed but go by their fairytale name."

"Wait, did you say you paired up, everyone in town?" she asked, suddenly having a hunch.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, allowing her to take the notebook from him. She said nothing and flipped through the pages, scanning the names before stopping.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Possible evidence of Henry Lance's innocence," she replied, showing him the names she'd marked.

_Angela, messenger of Snow White-Kimberly Logan_

_Asher, stable boy of Prince James-Henry Lance_

"Where have I seen the name Asher before?" Castle wondered as she was shuffling through her files.

"Does it ring a bell now?" she asked, showing him the evidence photo of the locket.

"If Henry Lance is Asher, then Kimberly wasn't cheating on him! But then where was he between 3:30-4 PM?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we need to take another crack at Lance," she said, already dialing Ryan's number.

"See? Not a complete bust," he said with a small smile. She rolled her eyes and turned away, making his smile grow.

He saw her visibly deflate during the call, eventually hanging up without a word.

"What's wrong?"

She slowly turned to face him in disbelief.

"Henry Lance is dead."

Castle was quiet and thought for a moment.

"He must've remembered something and was silenced. Someone is watching. We need to go over all the evidence again."

"We've gone through it a million times. What are you hoping to find?" she asked.

"Surveillance tapes," he blurted out.

"We've gone through all the tapes around the TOD," she reminded him.

"Ask Ryan to send them again. I think we might've missed something," he asked.

Beckett studied him for a moment, considering his request. Her rational side was telling her that it was pointless, but her gut was telling her to trust him. His hunches often broke a case.

She texted Ryan before locking her phone again. "He'll send them in an hour. In the meantime, why don't we take a break? Granny's again?" she suggested, reaching for her coat.

"Yeah. I'll meet you back here. I'm going to take a walk and call Alexis," he agreed, shrugging on his coat.

Beckett nodded. "Meet back here in 15?"

He nodded and followed her out of the bed and breakfast before they went their separate ways.

The surveillance idea came completely out of the blue. He just had a weird feeling that he'd find something important on the tapes. It was almost as if someone or something wanted him to follow that lead.

There was something about this town that gave him weird hunches. Even though Beckett insists there's no such thing as magic, he still felt like maybe she was wrong. It could be his overactive imagination, but he usually isn't this persistent.

What worried him most was his bad feeling. Something was about to happen soon, and the odds weren't in their favor.


	17. The Fall

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the month hiatus. This last month of school was the perfect opportunity for my teachers to give us projects to do that were all due around the same time. But at least I don't have to worry about finals, so I started working on this update. Over the summer, I'll try to update a little sooner, but again, I can't guarantee specific days. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and patience. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, no matter how frustrating it can become at times. (Sorry if this chapter is crap, but tying everything together semi-realistically was difficult. And before you start remarking on it, there's a reason a certain character is OOC which will also be explained in the chapter.)**

**Chapter 17**

Hook waited a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back before slipping out of a nearby room. If the detective was correct, he only had about 15 minutes to find the book before he was caught. Using the master key Emma had given him, he unlocked the room and slipped inside, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. While he knew most of the residents of this establishment were either at work or school, there could be a chance someone was home and witness him breaking and entering.

The room was moderately tidy with a clear distinction of who stayed on what side. He started carefully sorting through the writer's belongings, wondering how a man can eat that much sugar. Nothing came up on the detective's side, not that he expected anything to. He looked towards the desk, wondering if they were really that poor at hiding things. Sure enough, he found the book under a pile of books and clothes belonging to the writer.

Mission complete. He was just about to go when he noticed that the papers that must be from the case they're working. Hmm, Emma might appreciate knowing how much they know. It's not like he knew how to explain any reports he saw; he didn't know what an "autopsy" report was or what all the strange words on it meant.

He fumbled for his phone in his pocket. How did Emma explain taking a photograph again? After a few tries, he pulled up the camera and quickly took pictures of the documents.

Before he had time to truly think about what he'd read, he heard the bell of the front door ring. Hook immediately pocketed his phone and shoved the book in his satchel, making sure everything was just as he'd found it before quietly and quickly leaving the room, slipping into the empty one he was hiding in just as the duo turned onto the hall. As soon as he heard their door shut, he quickly left the room and practically ran out of the bed and breakfast, ready to report back to Emma.

(~)

"Ryan just sent over the tapes," Beckett told him. She still believed there was nothing left to find on the tapes, but she trusted Castle's judgement. Sometimes his hunches broke the case.

"Can we look at the footage from the apartment again?" he asked, scooting closer to her to see the screen. She nodded and opened the attachment, both partners carefully scanning the video for anything they'd missed.

"Pause it!" Castle said suddenly, placing his hand on her arm. "It's Lance leaving the apartment after killing his girlfriend. Timestamp corresponds with TOD and his missing time," she explained.

"How tall is Lance?" he asked, shuffling through the papers on the table. She joined him and found Lance's file.

"5'4". Why?"

"Look at the screen. If Lance is 5'4", why does he look taller on video?" Castle pointed out.

"Camera angles can make anyone look taller or shorter," she countered.

"But if it really is Henry Lance, why does he have a limp in the video?" he asked.

Noting her puzzled look, he rewound the video a few seconds and played the video, showing her the slight limp in (fake) Henry Lance's step.

"Now why would a healthy 22-year-old man, in perfect health condition, walk with a limp?" he asked.

"He might've twisted his ankle or something…" she said, still fishing for a logical answer.

"...Or someone set him up," he prompted.

"For a second, let's assume you're right. Why, how, and who is impersonating him?" she asked, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Well, the guy in the video is taller than 5'4" but shorter than 6', so we look for residents who are that height and have a limp," he said, shuffling through the town records.

"What makes you think it's a Storybrooke resident?" she asked. He paused in his search and thought for a moment, looking confused.

"I don't know. I just have a….feeling."

She studied him for a moment before gesturing for him to continue. She trusted him after all.

"Found him," he said a moment later, showing her the file.

"Assuming he's our 'who,' there's still the 'why' and 'how,'" she pointed out.

(~)

"This definitely looks like a villain's lair."

The duo stood outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker &amp; Antiquities Dealer. "It doesn't look like anyone's home," Beckett said, scanning the shop for signs of life.

"Then they won't mind us taking a look around…" he said, already heading towards the door.

"Castle! You can't just go break into places!" she scolded, grabbing his arm.

"Why not? It's not like anyone will see us…"

"Because the sheriff can find out and throw both of our asses in jail!" she insisted, still holding him back when he made a move for the door.

"Relax. The shop has a standard security system. I just need to cut off the alarm and camera and then pick the lock," he explained, pulling out the tools from his pocket. Beckett eyed him suspiciously, and he grew slightly nervous.

"For research?"

She rolled her eyes and thought about it for a moment before sighing and releasing his arm. "If we end up in jail, I'm going to kill you." She said, giving him all the permission he needed. He smiled and quickly cut the security system and picked the lock with almost concerning ease. They quickly slipped inside before anyone saw, closing the door.

"So creepy…." he whispered, gently moving the unicorn mobile out of the way.

"Look around for anything that links Mr. Gold with Lance's murder or how he impersonated him," she said, hiding her unease better than him.

Just as Castle was about to call out to Beckett, he heard movement outside. Their eyes met, a silent agreement to hide and eavesdrop. He panicked for a moment before he accidentally slipped behind the curtain leading to the next room.

Well, since he was stuck here, might as well take a look around, right?

(~)

"What is so important that you're risking blowing our cover?" Ursula asked as they entered the pawnshop.

"Persuading the doctor to do it is easy. Opening the portal needs an object, namely a magic bean. Once we have that, we can take care of our problem and bring back Maleficent just like I've told you many times, dearie," Rumple explained, moving behind the counter to search for the box.

Beckett quietly moved further into the hiding space, making notes of the conversation in her head. She really hoped Castle was okay and not doing something stupid.

"Aren't you worried your maid is going to come back soon, darling?" Cruella asked, brushing off the dust from her coat in disgust.

"Belle is at the library today and won't be in for a few more minutes. Now, are you going to just stand there and whine or help me?" he scolded, looking up at them.

(~)

Beckett could not get out of there fast enough. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she collided with something on her way out, only to realize it was Castle.

"Remind me to never break into a villain's lair without checking their schedule first," he said, holding her as she recovered from the shock.

"That was way too close. Where were you hiding anyway?" she asked, stepping out of his hold.

"I slipped behind the curtain on accident. While they were out front, I decided to look around a bit," he explained. "You didn't take anything, right?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No, I took photos, and they pretty much crack this case wide open," he said, looking proud that he found a lead.

After receiving a look to continue, Castle opened up his phone and said, "I know I suspected there was magic in this town, but his shop basically confirmed it. He must've been searching for something because I saw things open and close by themselves with no strings attached or machine to control them." She gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him, so he showed her the video he took.

Drawers and boxes seemed to open as he'd said with their contents floating in the air for a second before returning to their original spots. To prove his point, Castle's hand waved in front of an open drawer to show that nothing physically held it open, and he took a pan shot of the room to show there was no control panel activated to open them either.

"He could've been controlling it from outside," she pointed out, still not buying the magic thing.

"I did find a magic book, but you'll just say it doesn't mean the spells are real," he added. At her nod, he continued, "Anyway, I did find a ticket for New York a week before Lance was killed, and it seems Mr. Gold knows a lot about Logan. About everyone in town really. He had a whole file cabinet full of every resident's information."

"What did you find?" she asked, eagerly reaching for his phone. He held it out of her reach and slowly searched for the photos, finally showing them to her. "Apparently Mr. Gold was a fan of making deals. He'd made a deal with Logan – or really with Angela – and it went south," he explained.

"And Mr. Gold had her killed for it," she concluded, skimming through the file. "I overheard him talking about some trap they're setting for someone. If we leave now, we might be able to catch up to him."

(~)

"The woods? There's no way we'll be able to find him in time…" she said in frustration, staring at the path.

"They'd want a place that's hidden from view but near water if they're using a magic bean… I don't know, but I have this crazy feeling that I can find it…" he told her.

"If you get us lost…"

"I know, you'll shoot me," he finished, heading down the path.

Castle didn't know why, but he felt like he knew exactly where to go. It was that weird feeling he's been getting that seems to be telling him exactly what to do. It hasn't steered him wrong yet, so he was starting to trust it more.

Beckett reluctantly followed him, her hand hovering over her piece, having a bad feeling about this and wanting to be prepared. She looked around for any signs of life or traps.

Suddenly, she felt Castle pull her to the side, quickly silencing her protest with a finger to his lips gesturing for silence. He peeked first on the other side of the tree, his face not quick enough to conceal his surprise. She peeked over his shoulder and inaudibly gasped.

Before he had a chance to hold her back, Beckett had already stepped out of their hiding place and whispered, "Josh." Castle's bad feeling radar was going crazy, feeling like it was a trap. It could be because he didn't really like the guy, but how could Josh find Storybrooke if it is concealed by magic?

"Kate," Josh smiled, stepping towards Kate. She still held the look of surprise on her face, taking a step back.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course. I missed you," he said sincerely, leaning in as if to kiss her. Again, she stepped back, much to Josh's distaste.

"Look Josh, I'm working. I don't have time to deal with us right now. Can you please head back to New York and we can deal with this once I head back?"

Josh's friendly demeanor immediately changed, "Or you just want me to leave so you can spend the week alone with your Writer Monkey." Kate's face changed to anger.

"You are way out of line, Josh. I'm not a cheater, and Castle's just my friend and partner–"

"Partner? The way you talk about him and the way he looks at you is definitely not consistent with a mere partner. Ryan and Esposito are partners, and they don't look at each other the way he looks at you," Josh replied.

"Hey, I don't care what you say about me behind my back, but questioning her integrity is crossing a line," Castle stepped in, standing behind Kate almost defensively.

That move only made Josh angrier. "You must think you're her protector or something. How can you protect her if you keep putting her in dangerous situations? If you hadn't written those books about her, her apartment wouldn't have been blown up."

Josh had hit a nerve, making Castle's defensive instincts kick in. That was still a sore subject along with Dick Coonan's death, something he still blamed himself for despite her reassurances.

"Dangerous situations are part of her job. She's a cop. I think you should listen to her and leave before this situation becomes worse. We can handle this when we're all back in New York," Castle said calmly despite his eyes burning.

"Why, so you can keep following her around like a puppy?" Josh asked, getting in Castle's face.

"At least this puppy knows a lot more about her than her own boyfriend," Castle replied, trying to act intimidating as well.

Beckett tried to step in but wasn't fast enough to stop Josh from throwing a punch. Castle fell to the ground, clutching his nose that was already starting to bleed. Before Josh could continue beating up Castle, Kate held him back.

"What the hell, Josh? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I want him to, Dearie."

Kate's eyes widened, and she immediately reached for her gun just as it floated out of her holster and into the older man's hand.

"You won't be needing this. It wouldn't work anyway."

"Who are you?" she asked, standing in front of Castle protectively.

"To you, I'm Mr. Gold, but people know me as Rumpelstiltskin," he replied, offering a small bow.

"You killed Henry Lance and Kimberly Logan. Why?" she fished, running with Castle's theory.

"Angela was a messenger for Snow White, and she found out some crucial information that could interfere with my plan," he explained.

"How did you frame Lance...err...Asher?"

As an answer, Rumple poofed into an exact copy of Henry Lance, causing Kate to panic internally since she couldn't find a logical explanation for this.

"Framing him wasn't hard, but keeping him quiet exceeded the usual forgetting potion," Rumple said nonchalantly.

Castle slowly stood, looking intimidating despite his bloody nose. "The trap you've planned with Ursula and Cruella, it was for us, isn't it?"

Rumple smiled. "At least you have some brains underneath that idiotic appearance."

"What does Josh have to do with this?" Kate asked, feeling uneasy.

"Persuasion," Rumple said, revealing the glowing red heart in his hand.

Kate took a step back, "Is that–"

"Yes. All I needed to do was feed his insecurities until they burned through him. You want to know how I killed Angela? Why don't I show you with your boyfriend?"

Rumple squeezed the heart, causing Josh to crumple and groan in agony. Cruella and Ursula succeeded in opening the portal, quickly stepping away to avoid getting sucked in.

Kate was still freaking out about the unexplained "magic," kneeling down to try helping her boyfriend.

"You like making deals. What do you want in exchange for his life?" Castle asked, being the voice of reason for once.

"If the both of you jump into that portal, I'll let him live," Rumple said simply. Kate glanced up at him, ready to say no. Rumple squeezed the heart harder.

"You better decide quickly, dearie, or the good doctor dies."

Castle and Kate exchanged a silent conversation, both reluctantly agreeing to his terms.

"Let him go first, and we'll go."

To make sure they didn't try anything, Ursula restrained them with her tentacles as Rumple released his grip on Josh's heart.

"Why do you want us gone so badly?" Castle asked as they both struggled against their restraint.

Rumple slowly stepped towards him, getting into Castle's face.

"I don't want you gone, Mr. Castle. I want the man you were before gone."

Before Castle could ask what he meant by that, Ursula tossed them into the portal before they had a chance to protest without a clue as to what terrors waited on the other side.

They should've never taken this case, but fate seemed to have other ideas...


	18. Missing

**A/N: As a fair warning, this chapter might change scenes kinda fast, but I tried to extend them as much as I can without becoming boring. This is a short, catch up chapter to bridge the gap between last chapter and the next one. I appreciate your patience and am loving the response to this story. I can only hope the story I unravel meets your expectations! (And I apologize for any inaccuracies as I am not well versed in police procedure and medical knowledge.)**

**Chapter 18**

Hook swiftly entered the loft, immediately greeted by a concerned Emma.

"Did you–" He smiled and nodded, producing the book from under his coat. "Like stealing candy from a baby."

"And you've been learning," Emma smiled, taking the book from him.

"Might as well learn some modern speech since we're stuck here," he shrugged, following Emma to the dining table.

"Dad, can you get Henry's–"

"Right here," Charming said, coming up behind them, carrying Henry's storybook. Both books were now sitting beside each other, and it was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two.

"It's definitely written by the same guy," Charming commented, the trio still glancing over the details.

"So there are more books out there," Snow added, coming into the room, carrying Neal.

"But how did they get the book?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Through their investigations," Hook chimed in, finally figuring out how to see the photos he took.

"How do you know?" Emma asked, gravitating to him.

"There was some files lying on the table. I took pictures of as much as I could before they came back," he explained, handing Emma his phone. This earned him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, we can see how much they know."

After printing out the photos, the Charmings and Hook spread them out on the table and slowly went through them. Neal played with a toy in his highchair.

"So they found the book in Angela's safe...Wait, Emma, wasn't this your apartment?" Charming asked, showing her the crime scene photos of the apartment.

She studied them for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, but it was made to look a lot like it."

"Here's an auto-psy report," Hook said, handing it to Emma.

"Autopsy, and thank you," Emma corrected him with a smile.

"Angela apparently died from a heart attack which means–"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Charming finished

Emma nodded.

"They were lead here by a postcard. The rest is standard financials, phone records, etc., but they don't seem to suspect magic…"

"I'm afraid you might be wrong on that," Snow said, staring at a group of photos in shock.

It was Castle's investigations; the books, the list, everything.

"He knows…" Snow whispered, clutching her husband's hand tightly.

"That doesn't mean they believe it or are going to tell others. Detective Beckett doesn't seem the type to believe in things like magic," Emma assured her.

"So she's a lot like you," Hook added. Emma gave him a look and continued.

"Anyway, now that we know what they know, we can steer them away from–"

"Mom, there's something you've gotta see," Henry interrupted, running into the apartment. Emma sighed and quickly covered the paper on the table.

"Henry, I know you really want to investigate, but you're supposed to be staying with–"

"My mom, I know. But that's where we found something," he insisted. After glancing at the others in the room, Emma decided to indulge him.

"We were trying to help track them down when we saw them go into the woods. I think they came from Mr. Gold's shop."

Snow was scanning the list. "There's a circle around his name. If they think he's responsible..."

"Why would they go into the woods if they think Rumpelstiltskin did it? Unless…he's here," Charming concluded.

"We have to stop them. Henry, stay here with Neal," Emma ordered, running over to grab her coat and gun. Henry didn't even bother to argue knowing he wouldn't win. The adults were soon out the door and on their way to fill their hero role.

His curiosity drew him to the other book, wanting to know whose story it was and what part Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett had to play in it, so he took a deep breath and slowly opened the book...

Only to find it blank.

(~)

"As we suspected, it wasn't a suicide. COD is a single stab wound to the kidney by a small concealable blade. I won't be able to narrow it down to make a model until I get him back to the lab, but my guess is that it was double-edged," Lanie explained to the boys.

"Do you have time of death?" Ryan asked, carefully stepping around the cones.

"Within the hour based on lividity," Lanie replied.

"Thank you, Lanie. I'll check security cams. Espo, go get visitor logs and find out who was on duty. Someone had to have seen something," Ryan said, turning to his partner.

"If he was bold enough to kill in a police station, then he must've known where the cams are," Espo pointed out.

"I know, but it's worth a shot. Let's head back up and fill in the board. It's no coincidence that he was killed just as we were about to take another run at him," Ryan said as the boys boarded the elevator.

(~)

"I'll call Beckett and fill her in. Maybe they've found something that could help us," Esposito said as Ryan was filling in the details.

"What've you got so far?" Montgomery asked, walking up to them.

"I've got the visitor log, but no one was near that area during our time of death. Velasquez was on duty at the time, but she swears no one entered or exited while she was there. Tech is sending up security cams as we speak," Ryan reported.

"I wanna know how this son-of-a-bitch got into my precinct and killed someone without anyone seeing him. I'll see what I can do to help and keep the jackals away as long as possible," Montgomery said, disappearing into his office to make some calls.

"Got ahold of Beckett yet?" Ryan asked his partner, setting the logs down.

"No, she's not answering, and neither is Castle…." he replied.

"Maybe their phone died or something," Ryan suggested.

"That's what I thought too, so I called the hotel they were staying at, the sheriff, even the company that's fixing her car. Nothing." Ryan looked puzzled and turned to his phone when it started ringing.

"Ryan."

"Oh, Detective Ryan, have either of you heard from Richard?" Martha asked.

"Uh, no Ms. R, we were going to ask you the same question. Why, is something wrong?" he asked, his partner listening in.

"We're not sure. He was supposed to call Alexis back a couple of hours ago, but he hasn't been answering," Martha explained.

"Did he mention anything during the phone call about the case?" Esposito asked.

"Not specific case details, but he mentioned his fairytale theory may be more than just a theory. Something about there being way too many coincidences for it not to be true. They were going to comb through the security footage after breakfast," Alexis explained.

"He didn't seem to indicate something was wrong?" Ryan asked.

"No, he seemed fine. Excited even at the possibility of magic," Alexis replied.

"Darling, did you order something from that website again?" Martha asked in the distance.

"What website?" Alexis asked, the sound of the phone being set down appearing next.

"Oh, I don't know. There's a package here with your name on it," Martha said, handing her the package.

"Ms. R, Alexis, don't open it. We'll be right there," Ryan said, already standing and getting his coat.

"Do you think it's something dangerous?"

"We don't know, but just in case, wait until we get there to make sure it's safe," Esposito replied, a few technicians following them into the elevator.

(~)

"Box is coming back negative for radiation. There doesn't seem to be any wires or trigger device inside," the bomb technician told him.

"Did you see anyone drop it off or anything suspicious?" Esposito asked after giving the technician a nod.

"We've been in all morning. I noticed it just as I was about to leave to go out with some friends," Martha replied, setting her wine glass down.

"Uniforms are canvassing the neighbors, and we'll talk to the doorman to see if anyone saw who dropped it off. You're sure no one suspicious has been hanging around?" Esposito asked.

"Everything seemed fine," Alexis assured him.

"Detective, the box is clear for opening," the technician alerted him.

"Let's find out what's so important that the messenger couldn't deliver it via the usual route," Espo said, both redheads following closely behind him. He slowly and carefully opened the box to reveal a…..book?

"Wait, isn't that the book we found in Logan's apartment?" Ryan asked.

"I thought Castle took that with him...Why was it sent to his family?" Espo asked, carefully taking the book out of the box.

"What's so special about this book anyway? It looks like just a bunch of stories," Ryan said, flipping through the pages. "Wait….Is that Dad?" Alexis asked.

Ryan paused his perusal to reveal a picture of Castle and Beckett eating at Granny's. "That's from yesterday, from this case. How is that possible?" Ryan asked, after skimming through the text on the page next to it.

"Someone's watching them," Esposito concluded.

"Not just them. We're in here too," Ryan said, showing him the page with a picture of them and Castle and Beckett. "There's something in between the pages," Alexis noticed, pointing out the piece of paper sticking out of the book. Ryan carefully took it out, revealing the word "_**Missing**_"in the same neat cursive as the other postcard they found in there. Sure enough, Storybrooke, Maine was on the other side. Seems like their friends got in too deep.


	19. The Beginning

**A/N: A million apologies to you all. I've lacked inspiration to write and have been caught up with school related worries. But time to put them away for a moment to deliver you a long awaited chapter. Sorry if it seems too fast paced. I don't want to bore you guys with too many details. Don't worry; I intend to finish this story. I just might take a while. Enjoy, and hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. (PS, there's a bit of a reference in the first scene. Bonus points if you catch it.)**

**Chapter 19**

"_Again."_

_Gasping for air, Wart reluctantly stood and attacked him again with all of his remaining strength. Like many times before, Gus easily blocked it, and Wart ended up tasting dirt again._

"_And how did I avoid that?" Gus asked nonchalantly, seeming as if he had just been going for a stroll and not dueling with his trainee. _

"_By being ridiculously fast?" Wart answered, gripping his side as he used his sword to stand._ _Gus sighed and sheathed his sword, helping him up and tossing him some water. _

"_No, because you always attack the same. We're not chopping wood here; this is a duel. Swing from the elbow or thrust with the point. Don't let your opponent predict your next move."_

"_Swinging from the shoulder feels stronger," Wart defended, hungrily gulping down the water and wiping his face with his soiled shirt._

"_It's also slower. Speed is more important than strength. That, and brains will win you any fight," he instructed. Deciding to let his student have a break, Gus pulled out his dagger and started smoothing out the planks neatly stacked by the cabin._

"_C-Can I…ask you…a question?" _

"_Depends on what it is," Gus answered, not bothering to look up._

"_Why do you do everything by hand if you have magic?" _

_Gus hesitated but continued to work a beat later as if nothing was wrong. _

"_Magic is banned in this kingdom, and I'd rather not rot in a dungeon_."

"_But we're far enough into the woods that no one would see. Plus, I have a feeling you could outrun any of the king's men, so there must be something else…"_

_This time, Gus threw the dagger down so he wasn't tempted to use it and shoved the plan away. "I failed to use it when I needed to most, so I vowed to never use it again," he replied quietly, rubbing the pocket watch and ring in his pocket._

_Knowing what he was about to say, Gus snapped_._ "I don't want to talk about it." Quickly standing after sheathing his dagger, Gus pulled out his sword. _

_Even though he knew very little about his teacher, Wart knew when to let it go._

"_Why do we have to keep doing this? I'm not getting any better…" Wart whined to change the subject._

"_Because you'll never be an archer, not that I thought you would be one anyway. You nearly collapsed the cabin which is impressive since it's quite large. Swordsmanship seems more your strength and also the preferred method of the knights," Gus explained again._

"_Where did you learn all this stuff anyway?" Wart asked while managing to stay on his feet more than a few seconds. _

"_I had a really great teacher," Gus replied, resisting the urge to reach for the pocket watch again as he put a little more strength and skill into his fighting._

_As expected, Wart soon fell, but for the first time in weeks, Gus managed a small smile. "Seems like I was right as usual," he said, gathering his things and signaling they were done for the day._

"_You do love your gloating, don't you, Merlin?" Wart smiled, shaking his head as he did the same._

_Gus merely smiled and hoisted the satchel over one shoulder_._ "Practice some more and please build up some muscle! I'm getting tired of beating you so easily and having to do most of the hard work."_

"_Yes sir," Wart saluted teasingly. "And Merlin?"_

_Gus stopped and waited for him to continue._

"_I'm sorry for whatever happened. It's a burden you shouldn't have to carry alone."_

_Gus took a deep breath_.

"_It's a reminder and mine to carry alone. Our deal was for me to teach you, but that doesn't mean I have to talk about myself. Understood?"_

"_Loud and clear," Wart replied._

_With that, Gus made his way home fighting hard to keep the tears at bay with the mask he's so used to wearing. He may insist that it's his to bear alone, but that doesn't mean the 10-year-old_ _in him can stay strong forever…._

(~)

"Castle…"

Mmm, what a lovely dream...and Beckett was there too! Castle curled up more with a small smile on his face.

"Castle…" Beckett said a little louder, shaking him more forcefully.

Instead of the desired result, Castle pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"Castle!" Beckett practically yelled, elbowing him in the side.

"'M awake!" Castle insisted, bolting up and hitting his head on something. "Ow…" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh good, you're finally up," Beckett said, sitting up and picking the leaves out of her hair where she'd jumped back to when he woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I could ask you the same," she replied, standing and brushing herself off.

"Looks like a forest of some kind...Looks kinda familiar too…" he trailed off, letting her help him up.

"Castle...this is some kind of joke, right? Please tell me that was all theatre to prove your silly theory…" Beckett asked, feeling a panic attack coming.

"Unfortunately, no. Which means…."

"Which means what?" she asked.

"This is the Enchanted Forest! We just traveled through a portal to another land! Magic is real!" he said excitedly.

"No….that's not possible...there has to be a reasonable explanation because magic isn't real…" Beckett said, slowly backing away as her brain tried to find a logical answer while Castle ranted excitedly.

"Look out!" Castle yelled, tackling Kate out of the way just as a messenger raced passed them on a horse, yelling curses back at them.

"You alright?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"As alright as one can be when they can't find a logical answer…" she replied.

Castle smiled and helped her up. "Just admit it. For once, I'm right, and you're wrong."

"This has to be some weird twisted dream or something…." she insisted.

"In dreams you can't write, right? Let's test it out," he said, kneeling down to write his name in the dirt. Sure enough, "_**RICHARD CASTLE**_" was legible.

Kate took a deep breath as she used her grip on his shoulder for support. "If we're stuck here, we need to find a way back. We should follow that guy and–"

"What?" Castle asked curiously.

Without responding, Beckett walked over to the base of a tree and brushed some dirt aside to reveal a locket. "I've seen this design before... My mom has some jewelry with this design… It's probably just a coincidence. This could have been a very popular design, and someone could've just lost it," she concluded, pocketing the locket.

"That makes sense," Castle nodded, backing into a tree and feeling a bag fall on him. Today was just not his day, was it?

"What's that?" Beckett asked, walking towards him as Castle kneeled to inspect the bag.

"I don't know; it just fell from that tree," he replied, opening the wool bag.

Inside there was two sets of clothes for both a man and woman. A tan shirt with brown pants and brown boots for him, and a brown dress for her with matching cloaks for the both of them.

"Oh no. There's no way in hell I'm wearing that…" she immediately protested, backing away.

"C'mon, Beckett. If we're really in the Enchanted Forest, we can't go into town dressed like this! We'll stick out like a sore thumb and will surely be arrested or something," he pleaded.

After receiving one of her looks, Castle continued, "I promise not to peek, and we can never tell the boys about it when we get back…"

They locked eyes for a minute as Beckett thought it over before rolling her eyes and angrily snatching up her clothes.

(~)

"I can't believe you talked me into this," she said angrily, finishing her braid and resisting the urge to fidget with the laces in the front of her dress.

"It's just until we find a way home, and then we can change back. And you look absolutely adorable!" Castle beamed, draping the cloak over her shoulders and tying it securely on her.

At her glare, his smile dimmed and he quickly said, "And by adorable, I mean ready to kill anyone who calls you that…"

"Let's just hurry up and find a way home, okay?" she grumbled, wishing her heels were more practical for travel. She didn't like the height difference between her and Castle and would like the extra boost in case they run into trouble.

"You can't be serious…" Beckett said in disbelief as she saw him sling a bow and a quiver of arrows over one shoulder.

"What? It could come in handy…Plus this old satchel seems cool. Maybe we can find the owner, and they can help us find a way home," he shrugged.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" she asked, hoisting the bag with their clothes over her shoulder. He shrugged again and decided to try it.

With practiced ease, Castle quickly drew the bow and fired an arrow, hitting the center of a small knot in a tree. "How the hell did I do that…" he mumbled to himself, lowering the bow slowly.

"I stand corrected…" Beckett said.

Castle shook himself out of his thoughts and slung the bow over his shoulder again, pulling on the hood of his cloak.

"Let's see what we can dig up about this place."

(~)

"Okay, so we're definitely not in Maine...or even in this century…" Beckett mumbled as they stood in front of a town. Similarly-dressed people bustled around doing business in the medieval-styled town, horses tied to posts and wagons loaded with cargo filled the roads.

"And I figured out which kingdom we're in: Camelot," he said, pointing at the banner with the Pendragon crest proudly displayed throughout the square.

"Camelot...as in the kingdom in the King Arthur story?" she asked, dodging another speeding rider.

"Looks like it. C'mon, let's look around a bit. Maybe we can find some food," he suggested, taking her hand in his and slowly leading her through the too familiar town.

For a detective and mystery writer, they took in every detail of the town but failed to see the notice of a bounty on a familiar person's head...


	20. The B Team

**A/N: *Peeks out from hole* Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry for making you wait so long for the chapter. I have no excuse except that I lacked inspiration every time I tried to write. So as a (late) holiday gift, I present you with four new chapters as penance for my sin. I will continue this story; it's just gonna take me a little longer than planned. I hope you enjoy and forgive me.**

**Chapter 20**

As the boys stopped in front of the sign reading 'Welcome to Storybrooke,' Esposito slowly handed Ryan a five dollar bill.

"I can't believe they actually named the town Storybrooke," he mumbled.

"I told you it was real. Where else would Castle and Beckett have disappeared to in Maine?" Ryan said, pocketing the bill.

"Some romantic getaway in a hotel called Storybrooke? That would definitely be up Writer Boy's alley," Espo teased and shrugged, pulling out his phone after it buzzed in his pocket.

"Beckett agreeing to go on a romantic getaway with Writer Boy? That'll be the day," Ryan scoffed.

"Hey, it could happen," Espo pointed out, skimming the file he was just sent.

"I think you've been hanging around Lanie too much," Ryan said, hiding his knowing smile.

Esposito immediately froze but quickly recovered. "Lanie? What do you mean?" he said nervously.

"Dude, c'mon. It's so obvious. You two are not exactly subtle," Ryan pointed out.

"Does everyone know? Does Castle know?" Espo asked, slightly panicked.

"Everyone. But don't worry. We're happy for you two. Really," Ryan reassured his partner, patting him on the shoulder. "I just wish Castle and Beckett followed your footsteps," he sighed wistfully.

"Me too. Even criminals can tell they like each other, and most are real dumbasses. What's taking them so damn long to get together? I've already lost so much money in this bet, especially when Castle offered to take her to the Hamptons," Espo complained.

"I know. I really thought they were gonna finally do it that time. But Demming had to ruin it. Even Jenny is rooting for them, and she's met them for like, a second," Ryan agreed, taking a sip of his nearly empty coffee cup. Not as good as the fantastic espressos from the machine at the precinct (bless Castle for his generous gift), but good enough.

"There you are with Honey Milk again," Espo groaned.

"What? I'm supposed to meet with her parents for dinner tonight, and I'm scared that if I cancel again, they'll hate me forever," Ryan said defensively.

"Oh c'mon. Jenny's parents can't be _that _scary," Espo scoffed.

"What if you had to meet Lanie's parents?" Ryan countered.

After a brief pause in which Esposito imagined the scenario, he said quickly, "Yeah, let's hurry up and get these bozos home before you get murdered."

Ryan gave him and 'I-told-you-so' look before taking the car out of park and slowly driving into the mysterious town of Storybrooke. There was something about this town that made his cop sense go on high alert. Something wasn't right about it, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

(~)

The town was quiet, too quiet in his opinion, as they drove towards the sheriff station. There was no one outside, no one walking around. It looked more like a ghost town complete with the lone flying piece of debris.

Even the shops looked empty. They passed by a diner, and even that was closed which was odd since it was nearly lunch time. Where was everyone?

"You getting a bad feeling about this place too?" Esposito asked, mirroring his partner in his observation of the town as they drove slowly.

Because they were scanning the shops, Ryan didn't notice the lone man walking his dog across the street. Slamming the breaks, he just barely missed hitting him, but the surprise cause the man to fall. After the initial shock wore off, he and Esposito quickly got out of the car to make sure he was alright.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Ryan asked, kneeling down to help the man. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You scared me, is all," the stranger replied, getting up on his own. He was about to shrug it off, but then he noticed that the two men standing above him were strangers. Oh no, not more of them. Two investigators from New York were bad enough, and now, there were two more? How many more are they going to send?

Archie quickly hid his concern and stood after scratching Pongo's head. "I'm Dr. Hopper, the Psychologist of this town," he said, offering his hand in greeting.

"Detective Kevin Ryan, NYPD. This is my partner, Detective Esposito," Ryan replied, shaking the doctor's hand and showing him his badge for identification.

"What brings you to Storybrooke all the way from New York?" Archie asked, keeping Pongo close for reassurance.

"We're looking for the Sheriff. Can you tell us where they are?" Ryan asked, pocketing the badge.

"You should try the station. It's not far from here. Just keep going down the street and take a left at the stop sign," Archie directed, forcing a smile despite his nerves.

"Thank you. Sorry about the almost killing you part," Ryan offered a small smile, kneeling down to pet the dog. "What's his name?"

"Pongo."

Ryan nodded and finally stood, signaling Esposito to head back to the car. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Dr. Hopper. We'll be in touch," he said, offering a wave before heading back to the car himself.

As the duo drove away, Archie offered a wave and a smile himself. Once they were far enough, his smile faded, and he quickly pulled out his phone.

(~)

After receiving Archie's call, Emma caught up with the rest. "Guys, we have a problem. Archie just called and said two detectives from New York are headed for the station."

"They must've found out their partners were missing," David said. "I'll go meet with them at the station, try to throw them off track a bit."

"No, they'll see right through it. I'm the sheriff, and they'll want to talk to me. I'll go. You guys go on ahead and keep me posted," Emma said, climbing into her yellow bug.

"I'll go with you," David and Hook said at the same time, both making a move to get into the car. Emma shook her head.

"It's alright. I can handle it. I think I've got this magic thing figured out. We need to keep them from bringing in more cops or else they might find out about us. Or worse, we could be arrested, and you know what happens when you cross over the town line. I know how these cops think. I've got it under control."

"Be safe," David nodded, stepping aside. Hook and Snow gave her the same look which she returned with a small smile before driving back to town. She was the savior, after all, so she had to do her duty and protect this town from outsiders. They may be harmless, but that was what they thought about Tamara and Owen, and look how that turned out.

(~)

Like the rest of the town, the sheriff station was empty. After parking their car, the boys got out, their hands hovering instinctively over their guns. Something was unsettling about this town, but they were prepared for anything.

The door was unlocked, and Ryan went in first, pulling out his service piece. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called out, receiving no reply as expected. With Esposito covering his back, he slowly made his way through the station. With no one here, they wouldn't mind if the two of them took a look around, right? Maybe there were clues about what happened to the A team.

Once they reached the main floor with the sheriff's desk, Ryan gestured for his partner to look at the deputy's desk while he took the sheriff's, both pulling out the standard issue blue gloves. He skimmed over the files on the desk after putting his gun back in the holster, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Hmm… There was the notation to investigate Castle and Beckett…Wait. Ryan gently pushed a stack of files out of the way, taking note of how they were placed. He opened the file with their names, revealing his friends' pictures and their basic info (name, DOB, etc.).

"Javi," he called out, gesturing to his partner.

"What'd you find?" he asked, rushing over. Ryan showed him the file, causing his partner's eyes to widen a little. Before Ryan could say anything more, they heard a car pulling up outside.

"Quick; put everything back," He said, quickly taking a picture of the file to show Montgomery later. Esposito rushed back to the deputy desk while Ryan carefully placed the files back where they were. Both detectives peeled off their gloves and shoved them in their pockets, standing near the doorway as if they were there the entire time.

Emma rushed inside, finding the two detectives admiring the photos on the wall. "Good afternoon. I'm Sheriff Swan," she greeted, offering them a small smile.

Emma noticed how they reached inside their coats instinctively but didn't comment on it. They were jumpy for some reason, and that made her extra cautious.

"Detective Ryan. This is my partner, Detective Esposito," the shorter one greeted, shaking her hand.

"Please, have a seat," she said after shaking the taller one's hand, gesturing to the two seats in front of her desk. "What brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Two of our colleagues came here to ask a few questions the other day, and their car broke down. We haven't been able to contact them since, so we were wondering if you've heard from them," Esposito said, his face remaining neutral as he was trying to read the sheriff.

Emma thought for a moment before coming to an 'epiphany.'

"Oh, you must mean Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. They were here and stayed at the bed and breakfast last I checked. Have you tried calling them?"

"Of course. Their phones kept going to voicemail. Castle was supposed to call his daughter this morning," Ryan replied, slightly kicking Esposito to keep him from breaking character. His unease about the town was nothing compared to how he felt about the sheriff. She was hiding something.

Oh, right. The writer had a daughter. She needed to get them back, and fast. "We get bad reception here sometimes. Maybe their phones got cut off or died? Again, they're most likely at the bed and breakfast, or maybe they took their car and are headed back to New York. I did put in a rush order for the part they needed, so maybe our mechanic has fixed it," Emma suggested, standing up. She needed to get them out of here before they started to see through her lies. It may be easy to play a part as a bounty hunter, but these detectives weren't dumb. They'll catch on soon enough, and then the town will be in jeopardy.

"Right, of course. Thank you, Sheriff Swan," Ryan smiled, offering his hand to shake again.

"Please, call me Emma. If there's anything else you need, please feel free to call. I'll be happy to assist in any way I can," she smiled, handing him one of her cards. She's surprised she still had them after all this time, but a little magic can update it just a bit.

"Of course. Hopefully we'll be out of your hair soon. It was nice meeting you, Sheriff," Espo said after handing over his card along with Ryan's.

"Likewise, Detectives. Have a nice day," Emma smiled, waving at them as they left.

(~)

"Did you get a bad feeling about that, too?" Ryan asked as soon as they were back in the car.

"Definitely. There's something freaky going on in this town, and Castle and Beckett must've gotten caught in the middle of it. Did you believe that 'no reception' crap she gave us?" Esposito replied.

Ryan shook his head. "Even with bad reception, Castle and Beckett would've found a way to contact us. Especially Alexis. She's hiding something, trying to keep us busy and out of the way."

"So what should we do?" Espo asked.

"What we said we'd do. This is a small town, which means the sheriff has eyes and ears everywhere. She's probably letting everyone know to watch our every move, but since we're stopping by the room they're staying at, no one said we can't look around a bit. Maybe they left clues as to where they went," Ryan explained, starting the car.

"That, and we can set up the bug I planted on the sheriff," Espo agreed.

"How do you know she hasn't found it already? Her records say she was a bounty hunter before she became a sheriff. She knows every trick in the book about spying on people," Ryan pointed out.

"Military grade bug. Don't ask," Esposito shrugged.

Ryan smiled and simply shook his head, "Just don't let Castle get his hands on it. You know how he gets with cool gadgets."

(~)

Well that was close. Emma didn't believe for a second that they bought her story, but at least Granny can keep an eye on them while she continued the search. She still had no idea what Rumpelstiltskin had planned – or already done – for the couple, but knowing him, it can't be anything good. She just hoped they were safe, for their own and the town's sake.


	21. The Villains

**A/N: BTW, if I write OOC for either show, please feel free to call me out on it. Especially for OUAT since this is the first fic I've written for it.**

**Chapter 21**

"What purpose did banishing that silly writer and detective do for us again, darling?" Cruella asked as soon as the portal closed.

"We've been over this a million times, dearie. The writer and his muse are destined to unravel our plans. By sending them to the Enchanted Forest, we buy ourselves a few days at least."

"That's not an answer. There's something you're not telling us, Crocodile," Ursula pointed out, her tentacles reacting to her defensive feelings.

"Because it doesn't concern you or our plan. What's done is done. Let's hurry and resurrect Maleficent before the heroes find us. We need to maintain the shadow of secrecy and the element of surprise as long as possible," Rumple instructed, heading deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Ursula asks as both ladies follow after him. "That depends. Did you get what I asked?" Rumple asked. Ursula held up the small box in confirmation.

"Then we're headed to the cave where Maleficent's ashes remain. We need to trick Prince Charming and Snow White there in order to bring her back. Then our work here may truly begin," he explained.

"And if anyone should inquire about the couple?" Cruella asked. Rumple gave her a look which caused her to grin.

"I shall be looking forward to it then."

Rumpelstiltskin then poofed himself out of the woods with instructions for the ladies to bait the Charmings into their trap. What he failed to tell them was that there was another part of his plan, a promise he'd made that needs to be honored.

He needed to have a quick chat before the ladies arrived.

(~)

_"Alright, kid. It's time. The big test. 3 years of hard work has led to this moment. I believe in you," Merlin smiled, putting the finishing touches to Wart's armor. Today was a big tourney, a chance for Arthur to prove himself. Due to his lack of noble blood (that he knew of), Wart was competing in secret. If he shows himself to be a valiant warrior, he may be knighted just as he'd dreamed._

_ "Thanks, Merlin. Means a lot. I just hope I do alright," the young boy said, taking a deep breath. _

"_You will. You've gone from a scrawny boy to a mad killing machine in a matter of years. You can almost beat me now," Merlin said teasingly._

_ Wart laughed_._ "And you haven't changed a bit from the brooding judgmental boy I met years ago. Just the fact that now you're a brooding judgmental man."_

_ Merlin laughed at that, "I'm hardly a man. I'm only 13 after all."_

_ "You're as wise as any, even more so actually. Not only that, but you've become a dear friend. Whatever happens out there, I want to thank you. You didn't have to stick with me for so long."_

_ "Well, I kinda had to. If I wasn't there, you would've ended up hurting yourself and taking the whole forest with you trying to shoot an arrow," Merlin teased, recalling the early memory._

_ Wart laughed and nervously toyed with the red robe he wore over his chainmail. The trumpets were sounding, alerting the crowd that the tournament was about to start. _

_ Just as he was about to head out, he heard his friend call out his name. _

"_Well, how the bloody hell are you supposed to fight without a sword? Go on and fetch it then before the tournament starts!" Merlin scolded._

_ Wart was going to protest but knew better than to argue with his friend. Reluctantly, he rushed out of the tent to find a sword, wishing he had Merlin's magical abilities to just conjure one out of thin air or transport himself home in an instant._

_ Augustus watched his friend, his eyes flashing the stars briefly with his magic. This was the moment, the moment prophesized long ago. Wart must fulfill his destiny, a grand destiny that he must help create. _

_ He stood in the stands with his little sister atop his shoulders, both cheering on his friend each time he competed. Sure, a part of him wished he was participating as we... He may not have royal blood, but his father was a knight. He could easily serve as a knight if he showed the king his seal of nobility, a trinket he__carried around his neck ever since that fateful day he lost his parents. _

_ But it wasn't his destiny. _

_He belonged here, aiding his friend in his journey to greatness. Plus, even when he is a knight, Wart will need someone to beat him from time to time. Can't have his head get too big._

_(~)_

_ Wart's victory was met with thunderous applause, causing him to grin from ear to ear. He sought out his friend in the crowds, earning a nod of approval. That was enough to make him grin even more, despite how impossible it seemed. _

_Well, the moment of truth. Whatever happens after he reveals himself, he knows in his heart that he is worthy of knighthood, even if he does end up rotting in a dungeon._

_ Uther was immensely impressed by the mysterious knight, an honor very rarely bestowed upon anyone. Even his ward was impressed, little Morgana smiling and having a wonderful time since her "favorite knight" won. _

_ However, that praise was short-lived as it was revealed the knight was not who he claimed to be. Strange though. Uther swears he's seen the boy before…_

_ "Guards, seize him. No matter how great of a swordsman you are, you cannot be a knight, much less participate in this tournament. Posing as a knight is a serious crime," Uther ruled, much to his ward's distaste._

_ Wart was prepared to accept his fate, glancing at his friend who was holding his sister back from running to him. Oh well, at least he tried. He can die a happy man knowing he was worthy, even more than worthy, of the title of knighthood. He beat the best knight of Camelot and his older brother. _

_ "Wait," Uther said after noticing the sword the boy had dropped. No….It can't be…_

_ "Where did you get that sword, boy?" he demanded._

_ "I just found it. I needed one for the tournament and saw it lying around… I'm sorry. Was it yours? You can have it back if you want… I won't be needing it…" Wart apologized, slightly panicking._

_ Soon the crowd was soon whispering amongst themselves, recognition of the sword soon coming to the crowd. Gus had a knowing smile on his face, knowing the prophecy was coming to pass. _

"_Gus? What's happening?" Mia asked him, confusion etched in her face._

_ "Silence!" Uther bellowed, halting the conversations throughout the arena. "Tell me your name," he said to the boy._

_ "Arthur, My Lord. But they call me Wart. Sir Ector is my guardian, and–"_

_ "You said Ector was your guardian?" Uther interrupted._

_ "Yes, Sir," Wart replied, still not sure what the big deal was._

_ "I knew it. That's where I recognized you from. Guards, please escort Arthur to the throne room, and inform the royal court to meet us there as well," Uther ordered, dismissing the crowd as he rushed inside._

_(~)_

_ Once again, Merlin helped his friend get ready, this time tying the robe with the Pendragon crest on it. _

"_You knew about this all along, didn't you?" his friend inquired, sheathing his ceremonial sword. Merlin shrugged_.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had to let things happen all in due course. By trying to create the future before it's time, I could've done more damage than good." _

_ Merlin stepped back to admire his work with a smile. "Perfect. Now go forth, my friend, and accept your crown. Your destiny awaits, Prince Arthur." _

(~)

Ah, yes. This pleased him greatly. After so many years, the man returned home. Maybe once, long ago, they were friends. Maybe once, he admired him and praised his council. But after the great betrayal, Arthur felt no remorse for his old friend.

Naturally, his 'father' had no idea of his dark thoughts. He didn't even know his servant was his mentor. Probably the only reason for it is that Uther might think his son possessed magical qualities as well, and heir or no heir, he will not tolerate magic in his kingdom.

He'd often wondered where his friend had disappeared off to once Uther had put a bounty on his head. He'd probably run off to another kingdom to ruin someone else's life. There were rumors that he got trapped in the great curse that froze this land in time, whisking away the neighboring Enchanted Forest.

Oh, well. As long as he returned, he can put an end to his wicked reign. Originally, he had not approved of his father's harsh treatment of sorcerers, mostly due to his old friend. Surely, not all magic could be evil if his friend used it to help him, right?

How wrong he turned out to be. His father was right; all magic was evil, and it's only goal was to destroy the peace and harmony his father had spent so long to create.

There was just one problem. While he had not aged, his friend would have surely if the rumors were true. He would not recognize his friend if he saw him, especially if he used an enchantment to change his appearance.

Finding him will not be easy…

Merlin cannot be allowed to live while he possessed magic in Camelot. And Arthur was determined to bring him to justice once and for all, no matter how dear of a friend he once was.


	22. A New Player in the Game

**A/N: Whaaat? A new character I've never heard of? Could he be important for some reason?**

**Chapter 22**

"My lord."

The young man turned his head slightly.

"His Majesty requested your presence," the servant reported.

"Thank you, Arn," the prince replied with a curt nod and a ghost of a smile.

As he walked, Nicholas couldn't help but sigh.

King Jacob's requests where always met with a disappointed look and another long-winding lecture, which he often ignored. So what if he didn't act like a "proper" prince? This was Cyfle: a small, virtually invisible kingdom in the highlands. If he started acting like the pretentious prick his father wanted him to be, the people would chase him out faster than he could scowl.

Oh, well. All he had to do was humor the old man for a few minutes, and then he can go about his business. He hadn't practiced jousting in a while, and the tourney in Camelot was coming up… Looks like Sir Ronald is going to prove himself useful for once. Better than leaving him to gamble away his gold in the tavern all day.

"Nicholas!"

Whoops. He was doing the thing again. He really should work on that.

"Sorry, Sir. Lost in thought," he apologized with a brief bow as he entered his father's study. Like most rooms in the castle, the King's personal study was immaculate and elegantly decorated. Nicholas learned at a young age to avoid all corners and edges due to his clumsy nature. If he even moved something a fraction of an inch, his father would grow beyond furious. That's why the servants tended to run away when they see him, and no one wanted to enter his room.

"I swear; you've always got your head up in the clouds when you could be–"

"–doing something proper princes do," Nicholas finished for his father. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to improve upon it."

"What has gotten you so wrapped up anyway? You were hardly at dinner the past few weeks, and your mother is getting worried," the king asked, placing the parchment careful down on his desk.

"I'm sorry to worry my lady, Sir. I've been helping Sir Ronald train the new troops along with my own training for the tourney in Camelot," he explained, closing the door behind him.

"I never understood why you insisted on training the troops yourself. I am sure Ronald can handle it, don't you think?"

Nicholas offered his father a strained smile. They had this conversation every time they received new recruits, and every time, the argument turned out the same.

"I'd like to assess their strengths and weaknesses before we enter the battlefield, Father. That way, I'll make the right choices in pairings and lose fewer men," he explained.

"Still, I wish you would spend more time helping me with all this rubbish. How do the neighboring realms expect me to answer all these letters as soon as possible if they all send them to me at the same time? Especially when you get ridiculously long letters from Lord Montag," the king complained, holding up the thick scroll for emphasis.

Nicholas laughed softly.

"I apologize, Father, but I really have no desire to read about his cat's tragic and heroic death." King Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose one can only listen to that story so many times. It is good that you are going to Camelot. I need you to do something for me."

"Win the tourney?" Jacob smiled.

"Yes, of course. If not for you, then to wipe the smug smile off of Uther's face, but besides that, I need you to deliver a message to him." Jacob slowly took out a small wooden box from his desk and opened it, revealing an old scroll.

"May I ask what this message is?" Nicholas said, glancing at the brittle parchment. There was a slim chance that Jacob would actually tell his son.

"No, he will know what it is when he sees it. It is for his eyes only, forbidden to even you until you are ready," Jacob said, hastily closing the box.

Nicholas scoffed. "Father, I'm in my thirties. I'm already the crowned prince and won numerous battles… How am I not ready to know this secret?"

"It is not a question of your maturity, My Son. Uther and I have made an arrangement, and he has not held up his end of the bargain. I would like to revisit the terms," Jacob explained, tidying his desk instinctively.

"It's concerning my bride, isn't it? The one I was promised to since birth? The one I've never met but was supposed to marry following my 21st birthday?" Nicholas inquired, everything coming together. Jacob sighed.

"How do you always do that? Yes, it is concerning the illusive bride of yours. I am getting old, and so are you. I would like to have a sense of security for my kingdom's future before I pass."

"You're not going to die. You've still got plenty of life left in you and many lectures still in your arsenal," Nicholas insisted, joking with him.

"That may be true, but nevertheless, I still wish to see my son settled. Bring this to Uther, and report back to me as soon as possible. I would go myself, but I must depart for the northern border to negotiate once again. Seems Old Merick enjoys testing my patience."

"Good Luck, Sir," Nicholas laughed, gently taking the box from his father and heading out the door. Curiosity made him pause at the door, his thoughts of training interrupted by a pestering question.

"My Lord, do you know her name by any chance?"

"Not quite. Her mother disappeared before she was born. We've been trying to locate her and the baby ever since with little luck," Jacob said sadly.

"What about her mother? You must know her name," Nicholas inquired.

"What do you want to know her mother's name for? It's her daughter you're to marry, not her," Jacob inquired.

Nicholas shrugged, "It just seemed like an easier way to track the girl."

The king sighed and thought a moment before saying, "Amelia. Her name was Amelia."


	23. Camelot

**A/N: In regards to the Arthurian legend, I'm kind of taking a little of all the common versions, but mostly it's going to be a mix of the OUAT version and the BBC show. I ask you the reader to forgive any cliché or unrealistic storylines as part of the fiction story. Basically, just go with it.**

**Chapter 23**

"This. Is. So. Cool!"

Castle was practically yanking her arm out of its socket in his excitement, his natural curiosity desperately wanting to touch everything in sight. Kate had to admit: Camelot was way cool. All the colors and smells and beautiful architecture of the castle almost made her want to join Castle's excited exploration, but for the sake of retaining her badassery and levelheaded-ness, she pretended to be annoyed. After all, Castle was enough of an excited puppy for the both of them.

"Castle! Slow down!" Beckett scolded, nearly tripping on her dress. Ugh, why couldn't he have found a nice shirt and pants ensemble for her to wear?

"But Ka~te! Camelot!" he whined, as if the name of the kingdom explained everything. She rolled her eyes and smoothed down the front of her skirt after yanking her hand free. "That doesn't mean you can just run around all you want. We don't know this place, and I'd rather spend my time looking for a way home rather than rotting in a dungeon," she pointed out, her hands on her hips.

"Fiiine. I'll behave," he pouted, reluctantly walking around at a normal pace. Kate rolled her eyes and walked beside him, pulling the cloak around her more securely.

"Now, why were we brought here? Wouldn't it be easier to just send us to Mordor or something with a quick and easy death?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to admit, Lord of the Rings is not real, or at least not in this realm. So even here, one still does not simply walk to Mordor, but that's not the point," he corrected.

"Then what is the point since you seem to be the expert in all things crazy and impossible?"

"Think about it. We took this case which led us to Storybrooke, a town full of fairytale characters. We fell through a magic portal and into the world of legend all because we found a book at the crime scene depicting every move we make. Rumpelstiltskin sent us here, probably expecting us to die immediately, but here we are, exploring the king of Camelot. Don't you see? The author of the book _wants _us to find something here in order to stop him! This is a super awesome quest for us!" he concluded excitedly, complete with a little jumping up and down.

"I don't know where you got the whole quest thing from, but since I can't think of anything better, I will have to accept the theory. **For now**," she said, shooting him down a little before he got too excited. He would never let her live it down if she fully accepted his theory.

Castle grinned but said nothing, deciding not to say anything for fear of putting Kate in a worse mood. "C'mon. Let's get a bite to eat before exploring a little more."

(~)

Just as they were about to sit down and eat the bit of food they managed to buy with some of the coins in the bag, they noticed a rush of people heading towards the castle. The duo eyed each other in question before standing, packing up the food and putting it in the bag.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is there something going on right now?" Castle asked a nearby man. "What, have you been living under a rock or something? It's tournament day! All the bravest knights from all the realms are here to compete for honor and a thousand gold pieces!"

"Did you hear that, Kate? A tournament! A real life tournament!" He cheered, not noticing the small brown object that fell from the satchel.

The old man, however, did, and picked it up. He was about to give it back to the stranger when he noticed the markings on it. "Sir, is this your noble seal?"

"My what?" Castle asked, his excitement fading.

"Your seal of nobility? It fell out of your bag," the man inquired, holding up the brown object for Castle and Beckett to see.

"I guess? It fell out of the bag, and we just found it a minute ag- Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as the older man was ushering him towards the castle.

"Well, we must get you ready for the tournament, of course! It'll be a struggle, but I think we can manage to get you suited up before it starts. It's what you're here for, correct?" the old man said, gesturing for Castle to follow him.

Castle glanced at Kate hoping for her to have a solution to get him out of it. He may have had one lucky shot with a bow, but how is he supposed to compete in a tournament? He's only read about them, but he's never wielded a sword outside of fencing with Alexis.

Oh he was so dead. There was no chance of talking out of it this time…


	24. The Long Lost Starling

**A/N: Hey, you guys didn't have to wait six months for a new chapter! It's a new record! ****Anyway, this is just a bit of Caskett-y fun, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to give a shout-out to my new beta, the awesometastical Monadium. She'll save you guys from my ridiculous errors. Enjoy, and please review! I take any and all suggestions.**

**Chapter 24**

"There must be some mistake! I'm not noble! I'm nobody! Well… obviously I'm somebody, but I'm not important! Well…"

This and similar rants followed the trio as the older man led them through the tents. Many of the other knights were whispering and snickering at Castle, but they soon fell silent as they felt the fierce glare coming from under his partner's brown hood.

If said hood had been off, the knights would be focused on her great beauty instead of Castle's babbling. Even in simple peasant clothes, Kate Beckett outshined the sun. The cloak provided Kate with one less thing to worry about while she analyzed the situation and planned ahead.

Castle may have gotten lucky with the bow, but luck won't make him survive this tournament. Based on the very, very, very vague knowledge she has of medieval history, these tournaments were well-known for their brutality. If Castle's supposed to fight in one…

"Sir, are you really sure he should be fighting in the tournament? I mean, we've brought nothing with us…" Kate tried to argue.

"All contestants are honored guests of the king, especially the last Starling. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear of your attendance. Plus, today is simply a banquet celebrating the knights and their houses," the old man replied, leading them into the castle and nodding at servants who passed.

"The last Starling? But my name's Rich-"

Kate jabbed him in the side to silence him. "Are you sure King Arthur has room for us? I mean, if he has other guests to attend to, we'll be happy to stay in the tavern."

"Nonsense! There's plenty of room for hundreds of guests. You shall stay in the castle. Should I make separate rooms for you and your servant, Sir?" the old man asked, saying the last bit to Castle.

Both of their eyes widened at his words. Kate was about to tear the old man apart while Castle stuttered in response. "Uh, Sir…she's not…she's not my servant…she's my…"

"Your what?" the old man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My wife?" he said quickly, bracing himself for the backlash he'll receive later from Kate.

"Oh, my apologies, Sir. I didn't realize. That's even more of a reason for you to stay in the castle, Lord and Lady Starling. I'll have someone make a room for you," the old man said, bowing slightly in respect.

The old man later introduced himself as Gaius, the court physician, and soon left them with a servant to lead them to their room. Gaius went to fetch the local blacksmith and tailor for his measurements. There was also the matter of Castle's noble robe and shield. He had no idea what they'll look like, but he was kind of excited.

The castle was as beautiful as the stories described it.

Both Kate and Castle hid their excitement and admiration of their respective observations, but the whole atmosphere of Camelot was surreal. Castle may be fearing for his life, but the childish side of him was waiting to be unleashed. As inappropriate as it may have been, he wished to run around exploring every little thing, no matter how insignificant it may seem. I mean, c'mon. This is freaking Camelot.

"This is your room, My Lord and Lady. Please let me know if you need anything. The tailor and blacksmith should be around shortly. I'll come for you when it is time for the feast. I trust you don't need help getting dressed?" the young servant girl asked.

"No, thank you. We'll be fine," Kate smiled.

"I'll leave you to it," the young girl said, bowing respectively.

As soon as the girl left and they were in the room, Kate shot him the deadliest glare in her arsenal. "Out of all the things you could've replied, you say I'm your wife?" she said in disbelief, crossing her arms.

"It was the first thing I could think of! I couldn't say you were my sister because that's just too weird," he defended.

"You could've said I was your cousin or friend or something," she pointed out.

"We don't look alike, and they don't really understand the whole friend thing. They'll think you're a….special friend of mine, and I think you wouldn't like that. But, at least this cover will allow us to stay in the same room," he pointed out.

As her eyebrow rose, he immediately replied, "By that I mean to solve the case and find a way back home discreetly without causing a scandal of why we're visiting each other's rooms a lot."

Kate decided to accept it for now. After all, there were worse things than being called Castle's wife. "How are we going to get you out of this tournament?" she asked instead, pacing around the room.

She had to admit, for the unsanitary time period this story was set in, the castle looked magnificent. King Arthur sure knew how to house his guest in style. The whole room was decorated in rich reds and golds and browns with beautiful wooden tables and bed frames. Sure, it wasn't as nice as her apartment (or rather, Castle's luxurious loft), but it was magnificent in its own way.

"You mean, how am I going to win this tournament?" he corrected, rummaging through the bag.

"You don't seriously think you're competing much less winning, right? Castle, these are knights, trained to kill since birth! You'll be killed!" she said in disbelief.

"I can't afford to not compete in the tournament after securing us a place to sleep and eat. Besides, how hard can it be?" he shrugged, eyeing a pocket watch he'd found with great interest.

Strange. He felt as if he'd seen this before…

"Castle, this is a tournament with real swords. This isn't something you can simply talk your way out of. The pen may be mightier than the sword, but the sword can and will kill you tomorrow," she insisted.

"Relax. I got this…I think. I've fenced with Alexis many times and used to play knight when I was little against the big boys. I think I'll be okay," he reassured her, putting the pocket watch back where he found it.

Kate was about to continue protesting when the blacksmith came. She quickly composed herself and offered a gracious smile as he measured Castle for his armor.

"I'll have your set ready in the morning. Here's the ceremonial sword and chainmail for tonight's feast. I'll have a real one ready for you with your armor. Ren should stop by soon with your attire from the tailor. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the blacksmith asked, rolling up the piece of cloth he'd been using for measurements.

"No, that'll be all. Thank you," Castle smiled.

As soon as the he left, Castle unsheathed the sword and practiced swinging it around, causing Kate to take about a million steps back. It seemed like Castle might have a chance of winning at first. He handled the sword as if it was second nature, each stroke elegant and powerful, almost like a dance. Kate's worries were starting to subside until he knocked over a basket of fruit and lodged his sword into a pillar.

"Never mind. We are doomed," she said, kneeling to pick up the fruit.

"O ye of little faith. I'll be fine. Besides, at least this wasn't the real sword," he countered, pulling the sword out and sheathing it again.

"At least you know which end to hold," she teased, setting the bowl back on the table.

"Oh, haha. Very funny," he said sarcastically with a small smile on his face. At least she wasn't freaking out anymore.

(~)

"I thought nothing could be as uncomfortable as that brown dress. Clearly I was wrong," Kate whispered to him, fidgeting as they were led to the dining room. She wore a gorgeous traditional navy blue dress. The "jacket" over the dress was of a light chiffon material while the main dress was silk with woven silver patterns. To complete the outfit, a simple cord of sapphires that probably costed an equivalent of her yearly salary rested around her neck, and her hair was in a beautiful braided up-do. She was even more radiant (if that was even possible) than before.

"Please. At least you're not wearing layers. I'm baking in here," he scoffed, fidgeting with his sword. He wore the traditional knight's attire, chainmail and all, under his navy blue ceremonial robe with the Starling family seal on the side. It was an eagle with three stars above it in silver.

This Starling guy has certainly racked up quite a reputation in Camelot.

Castle was met with whispers and stares as he walked with Kate. As much as he enjoyed the special treatment (and the irony), he can't help but wonder who exactly he was impersonating. What if this Starling guy has a vendetta against the king? What if he gets thrown in jail, or worse?

"Do you have a corset digging into your ribs and preventing you from breathing?" she asked. After a beat of silence, she continued, "I didn't think so. So shut up."

"Could be worse. You could be in a dress and a corset in a tavern full of dirty men," he pointed out.

She simply glared at him and soon resumed her composed look. Despite not being of noble blood, Castle could not think of anyone else who could easily act the part of a noble. She was grace and beauty and commanded the room without even trying. If anyone should be honored in this feast, it should be her.

"Kate, do you realize what we're about to do?" he asked.

"Have dinner with a bunch of pretentious people and play the part?" she replied.

"We're about to meet Arthur Freaking Pendragon!" he said excitedly.

Kate offered a small smile. Of course he would be excited, and honestly, so was she.

(~)

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, the last Starling has been missing for many years. I am happy to announce that the Starling family lives on, and we have him in our attendance for the tournament. Please welcome, Lord Richard Starling and his wife, Lady Katherine," Arthur announced.

Castle and Beckett slowly made their way through the dining hall to the music of thunderous applause. If they were nervous, they certainly didn't show it. They walked as if they belonged there, as if they really were nobles.

To Castle's excitement, they were seated next to the king himself. No Guinevere was in sight though… Maybe he hasn't married her yet? Or maybe the whole Lancelot thing has already happened… Wait, if it did, Camelot would be in ruins. So no Guinevere yet.

"Richard Starling. A pleasure to finally meet you, My Lord. This is my…wife, Katherine," Castle greeted.

"Arthur Pendragon. The pleasure is all mine, and I must say. Your wife is quite lovely," Arthur returned, shaking his hand before kissing Kate's hand. She felt her face grow red at the compliment as she wasn't accustomed to hearing it. Plus, _the _King Arthur just called her pretty. Of course, she's red. God…Castle's never gonna let her live this one down…

"Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss," Arthur gestured.

The king exchanged pleasantries all evening, finding his honored guests extremely amusing. There weren't many nobles with a sense of humor.

But something about him bothered Arthur.

He couldn't explain what it was, but he had a strange feeling. Richard Starling was hiding something, and Arthur was determined to find out what it was. After all, Merlin could be anywhere right now.

He had to be cautious.


	25. Oh No

**A/N: I would like to apologize for taking waaay too long to update. Life got in the way, and I'm sorry. The past few days have been tough for me, so I'm surprised I managed to churn this out. I know today marks a tragic day for all us Caskett shippers and fans of BeLanie, but I hope I can be the possibility of joy on this worst day.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter and story to all of you, all of us who are having a tough time today or any day (yes, especially you, Rossatron). May my story be an escape from reality, even if I may not be Shakespeare. **

**I apologize for the mass notifications. I'm re-uploading the story with my Beta's edits, so the only new chapter is this one.**

**Stay strong, my friends. We will get through this together**

**-3D1W**

**Chapter 25**

For its unsanitary reputation, the time period's magnificent landscapes were highly unappreciated.

Even Castle, a city boy at heart, felt oddly comforted by the view from his room that night. There was something about the forests surrounding him and spanning for miles beyond the castle walls that made him feel at home. He had a strange feeling that he wouldn't get lost, even though he was sure he'd never been here before.

A small sound startled him out of his thoughts.

Instinctively, he went on high alert, thinking something was wrong but relaxed when he realized it was just Kate.

Rick took a moment to study his partner, leaning back against the side of the window. He almost missed her usual complaints about him being creepy, but he appreciated having the opportunity to really study her, to truly _see _her.

Okay, maybe it was a little creepy, but his writer's instincts couldn't pass up the opportunity to gather more intel.

Rick was glad Kate was resting.

Hey, she wasn't freaking out, so he would take her sleeping peacefully as a win.

For someone who still thought this was all a dream or an elaborate prank, Kate was a brilliant actress. She dazzled the crowd at dinner and charmed all the nobles, including King Arthur himself, not that it took much effort on her part. The only way he got through the night was by using his greatest assets: charm and corny jokes. He might as well be the court jester while she reigns as a worthy noble.

Although he would never admit it, not to her at least, he may have been just a little bit jealous of the young king.

Just a tiny bit. Miniscule. Microscopic. So small that even–

Oh, who was he kidding? He was more than a little jealous.

Sure, he thought it was pretty cool to be in the legendary kingdom of Camelot and meet its magnificent king, but that excitement wore off the more Arthur flirted with Kate.

Rick chastised himself for feeling this way. He had no right to be jealous; she was with Josh, for god's sake. Besides, Arthur could've simply been acting courteous to her since she was his guest. Kate was barely his friend, much less something more.

So why was he irked by this?

Well, it could be the fact that when she looks at him sometimes, she makes his breath catch in his throat.

It could be the fact that when she smiles, whether out of amusement at something he said or did, his heart melts.

It could be the fact that she makes him try harder to become a better man, to lose the playboy persona and be more Rick Rodgers than Rick Castle.

It could also be the fact that working with her makes him feel like he was truly making a difference in a way his books could never do.

It could be the fact that working with her feels like he was truly making a difference, in a way his books could never do.

It could be the fact that she makes him feel so helpless, so powerless, against a simple smile or look or laugh, so filled with joy when he sees her, and so crestfallen when he has to see her go, so empowered to do anything because he knows she'll always be there to–

Oh no.

He's in love with her.

Richard Castle has completely and utterly, fallen madly, in love with Kate Beckett.

At that moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started backing away from the window, away from the view of her.

He _can't_ be in love with her.

She was his partner, his friend, his muse. Sure, he liked her and they got along, but he can't be _**in love**_with her….

Right?

Loving someone is okay. Everyone loves someone, or at least they _should _love someone. He loved his family more than anything, and he loved the boys like they were his own brothers.

But being _**in love**_with someone?

That was both a burden and a blessing.

After his a-ha moment, Rick felt liberated. He finally knew, for sure now, on how he felt about his partner. No more wondering if it was simply an infatuation or physical attraction. No more sleepless nights analyzing why he was bothered by things he had no right to be bothered by.

But Richard Castle could never truly _feel_ liberated.

She was with another man, a good man too. Yes, even _he _had to admit that Motorcycle Boy wasn't completely horrible.

He was an amazing guy actually. Tall, even taller than Castle, dark, and handsome; he was every woman's dream. Plus, he was a lot younger than Castle, making the age gap with Beckett less of an issue. That usually didn't bother Castle since they were both adults, but he wondered if she ever took that into consideration.

And, to top it all off, Josh was a surgeon. He saves lives every day. Rick just makes pancakes, bad jokes, writes a few words for a living, and is a grumpy old man. He wasn't extraordinary like her. If he was, maybe he wouldn't have gotten his heart broken so many times.

How could anyone as perfect as Kate Beckett love _**him**_ when she's got someone like Josh Davidson?

In the middle of his internal crisis, Castle failed to notice the sword rack behind him. He winced as the loud clang echoed, awaiting Kate's inevitable waking.

When met only by silence, he relaxed. Rick cautiously glanced around the corner, only to see Kate, still fast asleep, on the bed.

She did move a little from when he last saw her, curled up a little bit more than usual. Hmm… Could she be cold?

He quietly approached the bed and noticed her shivering slightly. Without a second thought, he pulled off his cloak and gently placed it on top of her sleeping form, since he knew they had no extra blankets, and pulled the covers securely around her.

The writer smiled when he saw her snuggle into the bed further, wrapping the cloak tightly around herself.

It was probably just her body reacting naturally and warming itself up but…

Was that smile on her face because of him?

She had smiled a lot this evening, which could be part of the act, but he _knows_ her smiles. And _especially_ the ones she reserved for him when she thinks he wasn't looking…

Those had to mean _something_, right?

It could mean that she…

No.

That's impossible.

She couldn't…

She couldn't possibly…

That's impossible.

No, it was all in his mind.

Kate Beckett couldn't possibly…

…love him back.

_Ugh_, there was a reason they avoided this topic. He was hurting his brain trying to figure out their 'what-ifs' and 'maybes'. The best thing he could do now is to keep his mouth shut (for once).

She already has a lot on her mind, and he didn't need to add the extra burden of whatever _they_ were just yet.

Instead, he should focus on something he _can_ figure out. Like the case.

Castle quietly made his way around the room, slowly pulling the tarp around their bed close to shield his partner from the candlelight.

After grabbing a few things he needed, he sat at the grand mahogany desk, lighting a lone wax candle and pulling out a sheet of parchment from the main drawer. He was happy he'd remembered to ask the king for stationary before they left the party.

The writer started outlining the pieces they've solved so far: one page for the actual murder and one page for the magic.

Based on the amount of (or a lack of) tourists in the town recorded on Granny's guest book, only residents of Storybrooke knew of its existence. In the past few years, Emma, someone named Owen, someone named Neal, Beckett, and himself were the only outsiders who had ever checked into town.

A town that doesn't appear on a map must have something to hide, and he now found out that it was magic. If word got out around, tourism would be off the charts, and the town would turn into a freak show, with or without the residents' consent.

The only logical explanation was that the town was shielded by magic.

Which leaves the next question: How did they find the town to begin with?

It seems that everyone who's ever visited had some major role to play, be it positive or negative. Emma went from being a bounty hunter with a juvie record to county sheriff, something that the normal state legislature would _never _allow. Owen and Neal, on the other hand, had no recorded activity since entering the town.

And that only left more questions: What does the town want from them? What role did they play in this scheme?

**A/N 2: Stay awesome, my darlings. Much love to Stana and Tamala for their work and dedication to this show. You two were unjustly treated, and**** we stand by your side.**


	26. Moving Pieces

**A/N: Um . . . Hello everyone! Long time no see! How's life been treating you? Did you enjoy the holidays? Are you read for-**

**Oh, you want to kill me and bury my body where it will never be found? That's cool . . . *nervous chuckle***

**I'm SUPER sorry for waiting SOOOOOO long to update! I entered a bit of a writing slump and couldn't figure out how to get over a plot hole. BUT, thanks to lovely shower thoughts, I figured it out and produced this lovely chapter with the help of my Beta! Yay holiday miracles!**

**I've got a few things lined up for future updates, but please forgive me if I don't consistently update. Both my Beta and I have a busy semester coming up, but I PROMISE you won't wait half a year for a new chapter. **

**Okay, enough about me. On with the show! Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy my present! PLEASE see the end of the chapter for Beta Notes. **

**Chapter 26**

The hardest part is not knowing. Not knowing where they were, not knowing if they're okay, feeling powerless . . .

Time is the biggest killer; the longer you wait, the more powerful your feelings.

. . . Especially if you're a detective with no jurisdiction to help the people you care about.

It's only been a day since the last time anyone has heard from their friends . . . but on a case like this, a day feels like a year. Hell, even a few hours is concerning, especially since they were in another city, in another state.

Plus, Castle had a mother and a daughter waiting for him in New York. He wouldn't do anything without letting them know. He may love working with the 12th precinct on cases, but he will always put his family first, especially at Beckett's insistence.

But this time, something was horribly wrong. The whole town felt sketchy, as if they were hiding some huge secret, and as for right now, Ryan and Esposito couldn't trust anyone.

A search of the room where Castle and Beckett were staying came up mostly empty. There were no signs of a struggle, so no leads there.

When they examined the files left behind, Castle's notebook listed a few nonsensical theories on 'magic', even going so far as to sort the town residents into fairytale characters.

"No way anyone would think this is true," Esposito commented. At his partner's silence, he added, "Oh c'mon. Don't tell me you believe him."

"Well, what other explanations are there? This town feels off, so what if that's because of _magic_?"

His partner scoffed and continued searching the room, tripping over Beckett's gym bag. _Damn it._

"Espo, if this was just a crazy theory, then Castle would have listed it under 'Story Idea', but he actually took the time to find evidence for _this_. Just look at all these books!" Ryan gestured around the room while he held up a volume on the history of Storybrooke.

"He was really serious."

"This is Castle we're talking about. _Serious_ is not a word used to describe him," Esposito replied, snatching the book and flipping through its pages.

_Huh. Founded in 1979 . . . Wait. The town is only 31 years old? But it looks ancient! _

Ryan shrugged. "It's our best lead thus far. There has to be _some_ truth in his theory in order to convince Beckett to follow up."

_What's got Javi so . . . Huh? _Ryan sets the book down in favor of the town census. _There's no way these people are real. Roland Nolan? C'mon; there's no way his parents hated him __**that**__ much. __But . . . maybe we should check its legitimacy. Castle got this book for a reason, after all so . . ._

"It's worth a shot."

After scribbling a few theories down in his notebook, Esposito agreed.

"Where should we start? The guy with the metal hook or the fairies?" Ryan gave him a look and handed his partner the census, pointing out the passage.

_Baguette French? Did someone seriously name their kid after __**bread**__? _

"Okay, something is _definitely _wrong with this town. These names _have _to be fake."

Ryan nodded and took the book, writing down a few of the bogus names. "See? Even Castle has to make sense at least once. I'll put in a call to Montgomery, but our best bet is to go back to the sheriff's station."

"That's going to be tricky when the whole town is watching our every move . . . Let's split up. I'll go to the station while you keep an eye on Sheriff Swan."

Espo started packing up a few important files and looked through Beckett's bag. _C'mon . . . C'mon . . . Yes! _He found her makeup bag and pulled out a few bobby pins. _Sorry Becks, but your life's in danger._

"Alright . . . but if you see something sketchy, get the hell out of there. I'd hate to have to save you from jail," Ryan joked apprehensively.

He took the two books with him as they left the room. They left the room empty save for the fictional books Castle must've gotten as a cover. They didn't need nosy residents snooping through their friends' stuff.

(~)

So here he was, tailing the sheriff, and it wasn't too difficult to find her since she went around in a yellow car.

After dropping his partner at the station, Ryan drove around town slowly and carefully avoided the residents as much as he could. He finally caught up to the sheriff and followed her into the forest.

He parked his car a distance away from the yellow bug behind a thick cluster of trees. The detective made sure to take his phone with him in case Esposito needed him, and he instinctively kept his hand over his gun.

Mom and Dad were in danger, and he wasn't afraid of anyone who stood in the way.

(~)

"He must've used a portal. It's the only explanation for the locater spell to stop working," Regina explained, picking up the scarf Henry had 'borrowed' from Mr. Castle.

"The only question is _where_ he sent them," David added just as everyone slowly lowered their weapons. It was standard procedure to carry around their favorite weaponry, from this world or the fairytale one. After all, you never know when you'll run into some mystical beasts wreaking havoc on civilians.

"They must play a huge part in the storybook for Rumpelstiltskin to be worried," Emma concluded, pacing around the clearing.

". . . But Henry may be on to something with his book theory. Let's head back, and try to figure out exactly who they are. Until we know for sure, we can't help them."

She knew in her gut that there wasn't much they _could _do, but they had to do _something_.

"Mom, Dad, see if you can find out what Rumple is up to. You two are the best at tracking, and we can't make any progress without knowing what he's up to."

"Why do I have a feeling it has something to do with our new 'friends' in town?" Snow commented.

After a brief pause, her eyes widened. She glanced at David and whispered, "You don't think . . ."

". . . Is there something wrong?" Emma asked.

David was quick to react. "No, nothing at all. We'll call you when we find something."

The couple rushed off out of the forest. If there was even a slight chance that he could be . . . No. That cannot happen. They had to stop them before she tells . . .

"Okay . . . Robin, see what you can dig up here. I doubt you'll find evidence, but it's worth a shot. _And_ keep an eye on their detective friends. I don't want any more civilians coming into contact with Rumple."

"Already on it. I'll round up the Merry Men to help with the search," Robin replied. He smiled softly at Regina before disappearing into the forest. There was so much more he wanted . . .

Now's not the time for that. Even if he wanted to, she would brush him off in favor of work . . . It's best to tread carefully in that department

". . . Right. Hook, keep helping with the fairies––"

Emma stopped him before he could protest.

"We'll need them if we want to get them back. I know you still feel guilty, but nothing will be solved by moping around."

Hook sighed in defeat. "Alright, love, but you have to promise that you'll call if something happens."

"Thank you. Regina and I will head to the station and––"

She was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. She glanced at Regina who nodded, already prepared to back her up.

She slowly approached only to halt abruptly when a figure crashed through. The poor man was knocked out with half of the forest clinging on to him.

Emma carefully approached him. His seemed unharmed save for a few bruises and a small gash on his leg, probably from tumbling through the forest.

_Hmm . . . scrubs . . . Maybe he's from the hospital? No, he doesn't look familiar . . . _

His ID revealed that he was Joshua Davidson, a cardiac surgeon from New York City.

_Did the Dark One drag him here too?_

_He must have some connection to the couple or else Rumple wouldn't have given him the time of day. Maybe he used the young doctor as bait?_

"Emma?"

The sheriff sighed and stood. "Another one from New York. Let's take him to the hospital, and see what he has to say when he wakes up."

(~)

_Portal? _

_ Locator spell?_

_ Storybook?_

_ Motorcycle Boy?_

Something very strange was going on, and Ryan started to believe Castle's theory more and more. He hid carefully as the sheriff and 'Regina' carried the doctor away, making note to visit him once he recovered.

"Javi? Something weird is going on. Meet me at the B&amp;B as soon as you can."

Ryan tripped over something as he was turning to head back, falling face first. He was so glad his partner wasn't here. He'd never let him live this down.

His face paled as he looked back at what he tripped over. "Oh God . . . is that . . .?"

Ryan's hand trembled as he reached to pick it up with his handkerchief. The heart glowed, and all the detective could do was stare.

_What kind of sick person would . . . Who would have the balls to . . . Are they . . ?!_

After a moment, Ryan came to his senses and grabbed an evidence bag from his pocket. The younger detective was surprised he didn't drop the heart as he sealed it carefully.

He sat there for a moment with shaky breaths, fighting to keep from vomiting. In all his years of being a detective, he had never felt _this_ disgusted by a crime scene, and he's seen some pretty freaky stuff.

_Alright Ryan, __**enough**__ with the freaking out. The least you could do is catch the bastard who did this . . . _

Ryan stood and trudged on. He hoped his partner had better luck than he had. Montgomery should be calling soon with the files, but he had a feeling that Castle's theory was––

_Alexis and Martha . . . they can't know about this. What if Castle and Beckett are really dead? What if they can't find them or_––

"Cut it out. You're not going to help them by thinking so negative," he scolded himself quietly.

With his newfound determination, Ryan made his way back to the B&amp;B. They had a job to do, and getting emotional was only going to slow them down. If the roles were reversed, Beckett wouldn't be acting this way. She would already have a plan to bring them home and make their captors regret the day they were born.

But she's not here, and the boys don't know if they're coming back.

Every story has a hero to save the day, but what happens when the Savior falls?

Will the town just fall to despair?

No.

Not if the B Team has anything to say about it.

After all, nobody messes with their family and gets away with it.

**Beta Note:**

*_**coughs**_* Hello, everyone . . . I'm FSD (_FlyingSilverDreams_), here on ff .net, and I'd just like to take a moment to apologize for being **the **number one reason for this **very belated** update . . . I'm so sorry, OUAC readers! Also, I'm still learning about the 'Art of Beta-ing' so if there's any comments/questions/complaints/proposed edits about the grammatical mechanics of this chapter/story in general, feel free to send me a pm! Thank you so much to _3detectives1writer_ for this 'beta-ing opportunity' and to all of you wonderful OUAC readers out there. Remember to stay safe during the holidays, and please have a wonderful New Year! *_**bows**_*


End file.
